Le Masque de la Vengeance
by JDescole
Summary: Le passé du Professeur Sycamore, sa vie de famille et sa vie quotidienne avant certains évènements mentionnés dans " L'Héritage des Aslantes". /!\ risques de spoil /!\
1. Prologue: Une famille heureuse

**/!\Fiction basée sur certains éléments révélés dans "L'Héritage des Aslantes", donc à ne lire qu'après avoir fini le jeu sous peine de spoilers importants /!\**

Vous pouvez également la retrouver ici: sur le forum "Professeur Layton Forum", dans la section des fanfics.

Et ici vous pouvez retrouver deux des OC de cette fic sur mon deviantart: Naoki-de-Robespierre, dans la catégorie "Layton" (mis en spoiler)

"Professeur Layton", "Desmond Sycamore, "TARGET", " etc appartiennent à Level-5

Les OC sont de mon invention.

**Prologue : Une famille heureuse**

C'était un soir d'Avril. La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque le professeur Sycamore arriva sur le pas de la porte menant à sa demeure, dans une petite ville à quelques heures de la banlieue londonienne. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures à décrypter des notes ainsi que sur le trajet, son bureau se trouvant dans la grande ville la plus proche située à une heure de route de là où il vivait. Ses collègues ne manquaient pas de lui demander un peu d'aide lorsqu'ils avaient affaire à des artefacts ou des vestiges leur posant un problème d'identification. Le professeur avait en effet réussi à établir un lien entre certains vestiges mystérieux qu'il avait découverts l'année précédente et la civilisation la plus ancienne et la plus énigmatique ayant jamais vécu sur terre. Et ce, en se basant sur l'ouvrage le plus complet sur le sujet, _L'Aube des Civilisations_ de Donald Rutledge, grand historien à l'origine de la découverte d'une civilisation jusqu'alors inconnue. Il s'agissait de vestiges Aslantes vieux de plus d'un million d'années et dont il n'avait déterminé la fonction que quelques mois plus tôt. C'était ce qui lui avait valu de connaître une célébrité aussi soudaine que bienvenue. En se faisant un nom dans le milieu impitoyable de l'archéologie, il vit enfin ses années de dur labeur récompensées.

A peine avait-il franchi le seuil de sa demeure que des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

\- Papa !

Une jeune enfant s'était précipitée dans les bras du professeur à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

\- Tu n'es pas censé dormir à cette heure là ma puce ? remarqua le professeur, la soulevant du sol et la tenant à bout de bras, souriant.

Elle avait le visage arrondi et des cheveux blonds cendré ayant tendance à boucler. Elle fixa le professeur de ses grands yeux, dont elle en avait hérité la couleur noisette de son père.

\- Si, mais je voulais te voir avant de dormir, répondit l'enfant.

Une voix féminine se fit entendre depuis l'étage.

\- Rachel…Retourne au lit, lui commanda t'elle d'un ton autoritaire, il est tard pour toi.

\- Mais maman, je suis pas fatiguée, protesta Rachel, tout en se frottant les yeux. Et puis papa est rentré.

La mère de l'enfant apparut alors au sommet de l'escalier. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, aux yeux d'un vert profond.

\- Desmond ! On ne t'attendait plus, dit-elle, réarrangeant sa chevelure châtain clair et en le fixant quelques instants avant de descendre les marches.

\- Désolé Elena, répondit-il sur un ton d'excuses, retirant un instant ses lunettes afin d'en nettoyer les verres arrondis. J'ai été débordé aujourd'hui, sans compter que Jeff et Greg m'ont encore demandé conseil à propos de leurs recherches.

\- Que veux tu, tu es une sommité dans ce domaine dorénavant, renchérit Elena, enlaçant son époux d'un air amusé. Quant à toi jeune fille, reprit-elle, retrouvant un ton moins enjoué, au lit. J'en connais une qui ne saura pas se lever demain matin.

\- Ta mère marque un point Rachel. Allez, je vais te ramener à ta chambre, proposa Desmond, remettant ses lunettes à leur place.

Il monta l'escalier, tenant sa fille par la main et entra par la première porte à gauche. L'enfant courut jusqu'à son lit, heureuse d'avoir pu voir son père à son retour. Le professeur l'embrassa sur le front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Attends ! le somma t-elle de sa voix fluette en se relevant brusquement, défaisant par la même la couverture qui la bordait.

Il se retourna.

\- J'allais oublier, j'ai fait un dessin pour toi ! reprit-elle. Elle alla chercher une feuille sur le petit bureau qui était installé contre le mur et la tendit à son père.

\- C'est toi en super-héros ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

\- C'est très joli Rachel, répondit Desmond en souriant et en l'enlaçant. Allez, reprit-il après quelques secondes, maintenant au lit, sinon ta mère va encore te rappeler à l'ordre.

Rachel s'exécuta et Desmond sortit, laissant la porte entrouverte avant de descendre.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé ? Lui demanda Elena depuis la cuisine.

\- Effectivement, affirma Desmond en la rejoignant.

Il s'assit à la table trônant au milieu de la pièce et Elena sortit des couverts avant de lui servir une entrecôte et un verre de vin rouge, ayant profité du temps qu'il avait passé avec Rachel pour lui préparer de quoi le rassasier.

\- Tu travailles peut-être un peu trop, reprit Elena en s'asseyant face à lui. Je sais que ce que tu fais compte beaucoup pour toi, mais prends du repos de temps en temps, d'accord ? A ce rythme là, tu risques de t'écrouler sans même t'en rendre compte.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

Je me fais du souci pour toi, avoua t-elle, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, admit Desmond, laissant pour le moment son assiette à côté de lui, estimant qu'il serait incongru de parler tout en mangeant. J'en parlerais avec mon supérieur , il se montrera surement arrangeant sur ce point là, après tout, vu tous les services que j'ai rendus à mes collègues, lui y compris il me doit bien ça.

\- Et ? insista Elena.

\- Et je te promets de penser à prendre une pause à l'heure des repas, continua Desmond.

\- Bien, voilà qui me rassure. Je n'aimerais pas entendre que tu t'es évanoui sur ton lieu de travail parce que tu n'aurais rien avalé depuis des heures, ajouta t-elle en plaisantant, quittant sa chaise pour aller ranger quelques affaires qui traînaient au salon.

Une fois son repas terminé, le professeur lava ses couverts et alla se coucher, sa longue journée de travail l'ayant effectivement épuisé. Il fut bientôt rejoint par sa femme. Ils discutèrent un moment de leur journée respective, jusqu'à ce que Desmond sombre dans le sommeil, en plein milieu d'une phrase. Elena le regarda tendrement, un sourire sur le visage, lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et s'endormit à son tour.


	2. Chapitre 1: Un professeur passionné

Desmond se réveilla le lendemain de bonne heure. Elena et Rachel dormaient encore. Il fit de son mieux pour faire le moins de bruit possible et se prépara. Une fois prêt, il prit son porte documents et descendit à la cuisine se préparer une tasse de café. Il préférait le thé d'ordinaire, mais il avait pris l'habitude commencer sa journée par un café, afin d'atténuer sa fatigue. Il l'accompagna d'un toast grillé et beurré ainsi que de quelques tranches de bacon puis alla chercher sa veste accrochée à l'entrée avant de sortir.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit ses clés de voiture, ouvrit la portière, s'installa derrière le volant et mis le contact. Il lui fallut une heure pour rejoindre son lieu de travail, une université en banlieue de Londres, moins prestigieuse que la célèbre Université Gressenheller, mais cela lui suffisait, la bibliothèque étant assez bien fournie.

Ce jour là, comme tous les mercredis, le professeur devait assurer un cours à dix heures, ce qui lui laissait deux heures pour travailler sur ses recherches. Il se rendit au second étage de l'aile droite, où se trouvait son bureau, dans le département consacré à l'archéologie et à l'Histoire. Celui-ci était aménagé de façon efficace: le bureau était éloigné de la fenêtre afin d'éviter au professeur de se laisser distraire par ce qui se passait au dehors et il contenait peu d'effets personnels. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit quelques clichés ainsi que des notes qu'il avait prises au sujet d'un artefact ayant été mis au jour en Asie et dont l'équipe l'ayant découvert lui avait demandé confirmation pour l'authentification. Il avait déjà beaucoup travaillé dessus, presque deux semaines, et il approchait de la conclusion de ses notes. Un détail le perturbait sur certains des clichés, mais afin de vérifier sa théorie, il lui faudrait examiner l'objet directement. Il rédigea donc une lettre à l'attention de l'équipe d'archéologues en charge de l'objet, qu'il posterait au plus tôt.

Ceci fait, il se rendit au bureau du responsable de la section d'archéologie, Mr Norton, situé à l'étage supérieur. Arrivé devant la porte, Desmond toqua.

\- Entrez.

Il s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Professeur Sycamore, s'exclama un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années assez trapu.

Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Asseyez-vous, suggéra t-il en désignant l'une des chaises installées devant son bureau.

\- Bonjour monsieur, répondit le professeur avant de s'asseoir. J'aimerais discuter de mon temps de travail.

\- Je vous écoute, reprit l'homme en sa calant dans son fauteuil, tout en croisant les mains.

\- Mes horaires de cours ne posent aucun problème, enchaîna Desmond quelque peu gêné, cependant, depuis que j'ai établi que les vestiges que j'ai découverts sont d'origine Aslante, mes collègues ne peuvent s'empêcher de me demander conseil au sujet de leurs travaux, ce qui empiète considérablement sur mon temps libre.

L'homme le regarda un instant.

\- Vous, vous en avez discuté avec votre femme, je me trompe ?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher monsieur, répondit Desmond, un léger sourire se formant au coin des lèvres.

\- Ah, les femmes, reprit son supérieur l'air songeur. Ça me rappelle la mienne, toujours à se faire du souci à mon sujet… Il marqua une pause, perdu dans ses pensées, l'air béat. Bien, poursuivit-il en se ressaisissant, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je parlerais à vos collègues afin qu'ils n'abusent pas de votre bonté ni de votre temps.

\- Merci monsieur, reprit Desmond soulagé. Ah, une dernière chose tant que j'y pense. M'autorisez-vous à emmener ma classe de 3ème année sur le terrain la semaine prochaine ?

\- Mais bien sur, lui répondit Mr Norton, rien de mieux que le terrain pour mettre en pratique tout ce qu'ils ont pu apprendre de vous. Et d'ailleurs, continua t-il, je suis sur qu'ils seront ravis de cette opportunité. L'université prendra en charge les frais de déplacement, étant donné que vous n'avez pas encore effectué de sortie avec vos étudiants, à la différence de vos collègues qui ont déjà profité de ce droit.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur.

Desmond se leva et prit congé de son supérieur afin de regagner son propre bureau. Il lui restait encore une heure avant le début de son cours, dans une salle à seulement quelques pas de son bureau. Il avait donc encore largement le temps de travailler sur le contenu de ses prochains cours. Il avait déjà une idée concernant l'endroit où il emmènerait ses étudiants la semaine suivante, il lui faudrait juste réserver un car pour les y emmener. Il se pencha sur le cours qu'il donnerait à d'autres étudiants quelques jours plus tard. L'heure passa rapidement et à dix heures, il gagna la salle de cours. Ses étudiants étaient déjà présents lorsqu'il entra. Il posa son porte documents sur le bureau et en sortit son cours.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit-il en s'asseyant derrière le bureau. Avant de reprendre là où l'on s'était arrêté la dernière fois, j'aimerais vous annoncer quelque chose. Il marqua une légère pause avant de continuer. La semaine prochaine, au lieu de rester ici j'ai pensé à quelque chose de plus réjouissant pour vous.

A ces mots, ses élèves se montrèrent intrigués et l'écoutèrent avec une attention accrue, bien qu'ils faisaient toujours preuve d'intérêt aux paroles du professeur.

\- En effet, après une petite discussion avec Mr Norton, reprit-il, ce dernier m'a donné son aval pour un projet que j'avais en tête depuis quelques jours. J'ai prévu de vous emmener mercredi prochain jusqu'au site Aslante que j'ai découvert.

Les étudiants ne cachèrent pas leur enthousiasme.

Il reste en effet de nombreuses fouilles à effectuer sur ce site, poursuivit Desmond, et qui sait, vous aurez peut-être la chance de découvrir des artefacts Aslantes à cette occasion. Prévoyez des vêtements pratiques, des parapluies au cas où, ainsi que vos repas pour toute la jounée, conseilla t-il, nous resterons sur le site jusque 18h00. Si vous avez des questions à ce sujet ou sur le cours, vous pourrez me les poser à la fin du cours. Bien, sans plus attendre, reprenons donc, conclut-il avant de se relever pour aller chercher une craie, marquant ainsi le début de son cours.

Pendant deux heures, le professeur Sycamore conduisit son cours d'archéologie. Avec les étudiants de troisième année, il n'abordait pas seulement le sujet Aslantes ou de civilisations antiques, bien qu'il en ait fait sa spécialité, mais il traitait également d'autres un peu plus récentes, dont les civilisations précolombiennes. Il ponctuait son cours d'exercices d'identification d'artefacts et de vestiges, en se basant sur des photographies et parfois d'originaux lorsque la taille des objets le permettait, le matériau employé étant un indice pouvant se révéler précieux. Les étudiants appréciaient beaucoup cet enseignement et il leur semblait que le temps passait beaucoup plus rapidement que pour n'importe quel autre cours. Midi sonna et le professeur mit fin à son cours.

\- N'oubliez pas, rappela t-il, rendez-vous mercredi prochain à sept heures précises, devant l'entrée principale. Un car nous mènera directement à destination. Bonne journée à vous.

Ses explications au sujet de la sortie ayant été claires, aucun étudiant n'eut besoin de questionner le professeur à ce sujet et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Cependant, l'un d'eux s'approcha de Desmond.

\- Excusez moi professeur, commença un jeune homme blond.

\- Qu'y a t-il Ronald ? répondit le professeur, effaçant du tableau les nombreuses notes et remarques qu'il avait écrites pendant son cours.

\- Tout à l'heure, reprit le jeune homme d'un ton hésitant, vous évoquiez le Calendrier des Aztèques. Selon vous, il n'aurait pas seulement une fonction calendaire, comme souvent pensé ?

\- En effet,répondit le professeur en reposant l'éponge à son emplacement et en s'approchant de son bureau, invitant le dénommé Ronald à faire de même. J'aurais peut-être du développer un peu plus à ce sujet.

Il ressortit quelques clichés de l'objet.

\- Pour beaucoup il ne s'agit que d'un simple calendrier car cette pierre indique effectivement les mois, les jours et même les années mais également la cosmogonie Aztèque, dit-il en désignant les différents cercles représentés sur la pierre. Mais, ajouta t-il tout en pointant du doigt sur la représentation se trouvant au centre de la photographie, si l'on regarde attentivement, on peut remarquer que ce personnage représente en fait le Dieu du Soleil, Tonatiuh, avec la langue faisant penser à un couteau d'obsidienne et ses mains en forme de serres agrippant chacune un cœ est lui même entouré de quatre dieux assimilés aux quatre soleils ou quatre mondes précédant le cinquième soleil qui était le monde actuel pour les Aztèques. Cette pierre, ajouta t-il, serait plus qu'un calendrier, un monument dédié au soleil lui-même et auquel des sacrifices étaient rendus afin de maintenir le soleil en mouvement. Elle aurait donc ainsi pu avoir pour autre fonction celle de cuauhxicalli, un autel de pierre ou de bois sur lequel on déposait le cœur d'une victime ainsi que son sang. Bien sur, ce n'est qu'une théorie, continua t-il, mais elle n'est pas à exclure. J'espère ne pas t'avoir embrouillé avec toutes ces explications.

\- Au contraire monsieur, répliqua le dénommé Ronald avec entrain, c'est tout à fait passionnant. Je commence à m'intéresser de plus près aux Aztèques qui sont encore loin d'avoir livrés tous leurs secrets. Je pense en faire ma spécialité par la suite, donc toutes les explications au sujet des pratiques rituelles ainsi que des objets utilitaires me sont précieuses.

\- Je pourrais te conseiller quelques ouvrages sérieux sur le sujet la prochaine fois si tu veux.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir monsieur. Au revoir, et merci encore.

\- Au revoir Ronald, répondit le professeur, rangeant ses documents avant de sortir de la salle.

Il se rendit à nouveau à son bureau, pour y déposer ses affaires et quitta la pièce aussi vite. Il descendit l'escalier se trouvant au bout du couloir et se dirigea vers l'aile gauche de l'université, laquelle abritait la cafétéria. Les étudiants s'y trouvaient en masse mais les professeurs bénéficiaient d'un accès leur étant réservé. Il y retrouva quelques collègues en bout de queue.

\- Desmond, commença l'un d'entre eux, un homme grand et mince aux cheveux d'ébène, tout en commençant à remplir son assiette. Alors, comment s'est passé ton cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme d'habitude, très bien Jeff, répondit le professeur faisant de même.

\- Il faudra vraiment que tu nous dises comment tu fais pour capter aussi bien l'attention de tes étudiants, se plaignit un second, légèrement plus petit que Desmond et aux cheveux roux. A chaque fois j'ai toujours droit à un groupe d'étudiants qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'envoyer des messages à travers la salle.

\- Ahah, je crois avoir la réponse Greg, reprit Jeff moqueur. Le charisme, je ne vois que ça.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la caisse et payèrent la somme de leur repas à l'employée de restauration avant de se diriger vers une table en bout de salle, près des fenêtres donnant sur le parc.

\- Je parie que ses étudiantes craquent sur lui, poursuivit Jeff sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Si c'était ça, poursuivit Desmond sur le même ton, les deux tiers de mes étudiants ne prêteraient pas d'attention à mes cours. Peut-être est-ce du au fait que les civilisations que je leur présente sont beaucoup moins souvent abordées que les civilisations grecques et romaines dont vous vous chargez.

\- Peut-être bien, admit Greg. Il est vrai que la concurrence est rude dès lors qu'il s'agit d'effectuer des fouilles sur des sites gréco-romains. Mais l'un des avantages est que l'on fait régulièrement de nouvelles trouvailles, s'empressa t'il de souligner.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur discussion passionnée pendant tout leur repas, puis vint l'heure de reprendre leurs cours. Ils se séparèrent donc à l'entrée du bâtiment, Desmond regagnant le premier étage pour donner un cours aux premières années, tandis que Greg et Jeff se rendirent au troisième étage, s'occupant respectivement des seconde et troisième années à cette heure. A seize heures, Desmond avait terminé ses cours de la journée et il n'avait aucun cours à donner le jeudi. Il alla donc rassembler quelques documents pouvant lui être utiles pour travailler chez lui puis quitta l'université.

Il arriva chez lui aux alentours de dix sept heures, ce qui ravit Elena et Rachel. Cette dernière ne quittait jamais la peluche qu'il lui avait offerte à l'occasion de son anniversaire, quelques mois plus tôt et l'accueillit comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, en lui sautant dans les bras dès qu'il eut franchit la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, dit Desmond en la réceptionnant. Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée d'école aujourd'hui ?

\- On a fait de la peinture, répondit Rachel, mais je dirais pas pour quoi, c'est un secret. On a aussi lu un peu et fais des exercices en maths.

\- Et bien quel programme, reprit Desmond impressionné. Et pour toi, tout s'est bien passé ? demanda t-il à Elena, tout en reposant Rachel.

\- Oui, répondit-elle depuis la cuisine, occupée à éplucher des légumes pour le repas du soir.

Elle reposa au bout de quelques minutes le couteau qu'elle tenait en main et déposa son tablier sur l'une des chaises, puis se rendit au salon où se trouvaient à présent Desmond et Rachel.

\- Au fait, reprit-elle, Mme Jones est passée tout à l'heure, elle nous invite tous les trois à dîner chez elle samedi soir.

\- C'est très aimable de sa part. A quelle heure devra t-on s'y rendre exactement ?

\- Vers dix sept heures environ.

\- Bien. Pour passer à un autre sujet, enchaîna Desmond, se doutant que ce qu'il allait annoncer n'enchanterait pas Elena, je rentrerais plus tard mercredi prochain, j'ai prévu une sortie avec mes étudiants, je ne serais pas rentré avant vingt et une heures. Mais, reprit-il en enlaçant sa femme, pour me faire pardonner, je vous emmène toutes les deux à Londres dimanche, et ce, pour toute la journée.

Rachel sauta de joie à cette annonce. Ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de se rendre à Londres aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient, le travail de Desmond combiné à celui d'Elena leur laissant peu de journées libres en dehors de la période des vacances.

\- On pourra aller au zoo ? Pour voir les éléphants ! Et les girafes ! Et les tigres !

Desmond et Elena s'échangèrent un regard, ravis de voir leur fille si enthousiaste. Elle adorait les animaux, mais ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se rendre au zoo, encore moins dans le plus ancien et le plus grand zoo des environs. Et celui de Londres comptaient une diversité animale de loin supérieure à tous les autres.

\- Mais bien sur que oui, lui répondit Elena, souriante, la promesse d'une sortie en famille lui faisant passer un peu mieux l'idée que Desmond rentrerait tard la semaine suivante.

\- C'est trop super ! Je vous aime fort, s'exclama Rachel, les enlaçant tous les deux.

\- Nous aussi, on t'aime, reprit Desmond en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.


	3. Chapitre 2: Larmes de joie

Le jeudi matin, la petite famille était réunie dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. La journée commençait bien, le soleil était levé depuis presque deux heures et le temps se montrait clément, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Étant donné qu'il ne devait pas travailler à l'université ce jour là, Desmond en profita pour conduire Rachel à l'école, ce que cette dernière n'aurait changé pour rien au monde. L'école que fréquentait Rachel se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes à pied du domicile des Sycamore, mais ils passaient généralement deux fois plus de temps sur la route, Rachel ayant le don de s'amuser avec un rien, quand ce n'était pas avec un chat ou chien qu'elle croisait. L'établissement était en retrait de la route, pour la sécurité des enfants, et ceux qui s'y rendaient devaient passer une allée bordée d'arbres, en fleurs à cette époque de l'année, ce qui était du plus bel effet.  
Desmond accompagna sa fille jusqu'à sa salle de classe, à l'étage. A peine cette dernière eut elle lâchée la main de son père qu'elle était partie retrouver ses amies.

De retour chez lui, Desmond prit le journal posé sur la table basse du salon, s'installa dans le canapé et se mit à le feuilleter. Passée la rubrique des faits divers, mentionnant une recrudescence des cambriolages dans le sud de l'Angleterre ces derniers mois, rien de particulier n'était à signaler. Il survola la rubrique des sports, n'accordant pas un intérêt très développé dans ce domaine et reposa le journal.

La journée passa rapidement, aussi bien pour Desmond que pour Elena. En effet, Desmond prépara le contenu des examens à venir pour ses étudiants puis vint pour lui l'heure d'aller chercher Rachel à la sortie de l'école. Quant à Elena, elle travaillait quelques après-midis par semaine en tant que vendeuse dans un petit commerce de la ville. Lors de ses jours de travail, c'était la voisine, dont la fille fréquentait la même école que Rachel, qui allait chercher cette dernière, excepté le jeudi.  
Desmond et Rachel étaient déjà présents lorsqu'Elena rentra après le travail. Elle enleva son manteau et l'accrocha à l'entrée.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Regarde, c'est pour toi ! S'écria Rachel, accourant vers la porte, un paquet de bonne taille entre les mains et un sourire illuminant son visage.  
\- Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Elena avec curiosité, tout en sachant d'avance que sa fille ne lui en dévoilerais pas le contenu.  
\- C'est une surprise. Bon anniversaire maman ! dit-elle en tendant le paquet à Elena.

Elena prit le paquet, embrassa sa fille sur la joue et se rendit au salon où se trouvait Desmond, suivie de Rachel. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et posa le cadeau sur la table basse.  
-Voyons voir ce que ce paquet contient de beau.  
Elle défit le ruban entourant le papier et ôta celui-ci avec précaution, dévoilant un pot de terre cuite peint en nuances de bleu, tacheté de couleur rouille et vernis, lequel contenait une plante verte à larges feuilles.  
-C'est superbe Rachel, dit-elle, touchée, en regardant sa fille aux anges que son cadeau fit autant plaisir à sa mère. Et tu as fait ça toute seule, comme une grande ?  
\- Papa m'a un peu aidé pour la peinture et pour mettre la plante, répondit aussitôt Rachel, fière de son travail.

Elena se tourna vers Desmond qui avait observé la scène depuis le bureau situé près de la bibliothèque. Ce dernier fit mine de continuer à travailler sur ses cours, mais Elena perçut un léger sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres.  
-Toi alors, commença t-elle amusée, devinant que sa part d'implication dans la confection du cadeau n'était pas moindre, même si Rachel prétendait le contraire.  
Desmond, démasqué, posa son stylo, se leva et sortit une étroite boîte rectangulaire de la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant de s'avancer vers Elena, toujours installée dans le canapé.  
-Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, dit-il en lui tendant la boîte qu'elle ouvrit.  
Celle-ci contenait une fine chaîne en or, ornée d'un pendentif en émeraude cerclé d'or, finement ciselé. Les mots semblaient lui manquer à la vue du bijou.  
-Il est magnifique, parvint elle finalement à articuler, sous le coup de l'émotion, tout en se levant.  
Desmond prit délicatement la chaîne et l'accrocha au cou d'Elena.  
-Il l'est d'avantage maintenant que tu le portes. De plus, il est assortit à tes yeux, fit-il remarquer.  
Elena l'embrassa, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de bonheur. C'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il lui eut jamais offerts. La situation amusa Rachel. Elena et Desmond se regardèrent, esquissant à leur tour un sourire.

Desmond les emmena dans l'un des restaurants de la ville voisine, Chez Richard, où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre pour célébrer les événements importants, afin de fêter l'anniversaire d'Elena. Les découvertes du professeur au fil des années lui avaient valu une reconnaissance grandissante au niveau local, et sa dernière découverte, qui l'avait propulsé sous les projecteurs avait entraîné une belle augmentation de ses revenus. Aussi avaient-ils les moyens de se rendre dans ce restaurant qui était en plein centre-ville, dans le quartier huppé. La clientèle comptait essentiellement des personnes à l'abri du besoin aussi la décoration avait elle été choisie avec soin. Quelques toiles d'artistes étaient accrochées aux murs, mais c'étaient surtout les lustres qui attiraient le regard. Ces derniers étaient imposants, faits de cristal et descendaient jusqu'à deux mètre au dessus des têtes des clients. Les plafonds étaient ornés de moulures en stuc doré et le sol recouvert d'un carrelage en damier blanc et beige. Enfin une imposante cheminée de marbre blanc occupait un coin de la salle. A cette heure-ci, le restaurant était bondé. Ils trouvèrent néanmoins une table près d'une fenêtre, dans le fond de la salle.  
La soirée passa tout aussi rapidement que la journée mais ils ne rentrèrent pas à une heure trop tardive, Rachel ayant école le lendemain et Desmond devant assurer quelques cours.

Le samedi arriva tout aussi vite, et avec lui le dîner de Mme Jones, auxquels ils avaient été conviés. Mme Jones habitait à quelques maisons de chez les Sycamore et était une de leurs amis. Elle était un peu plus âgée que Desmond mais n'était pas bien grande. Cependant, si elle n'était pas grande de taille, sa générosité elle était sans égale. Rendre service était dans sa nature et quiconque avait besoin d'aide savait à qui s'adresser. Son époux, qu'ils avaient connu depuis leur emménagement dans la ville sept ans auparavant était décédé deux ans plus tôt. Elle vivait seule avec ses trois enfants, dont le plus jeune des fils avait l'âge de Rachel. Ces derniers s'entendaient d'ailleurs très bien et jouaient ensemble dès que l'occasion se présentait. Ils n'étaient pas non plus les derniers lorsqu'il s'agissait de commettre quelques petites maladresses.  
Ils se rendirent chez Mme Jones à dix sept heures. Desmond apporta une bouteille de vin, tandis qu'Elena ramena une tarte aux pommes qu'elle avait préparée le matin même. Rachel quant à elle alla jouer avec les autres enfants dans le jardin tandis que les adultes discutaient entre eux de sujets divers.  
Ils restèrent chez Mme Jones jusque vingt et une heures avant de prendre congé. Ils devaient en effet se rendre à Londres le lendemain, et devraient se lever tôt s'ils comptaient passer le moins de temps possible dans les embouteillages de la capitale et avoir le temps de visiter la ville, ou du moins quelques uns de ses nombreux sites touristiques.


	4. Chapitre 3: L'Avertissement

Étonnamment, ce fut Rachel qui fut levée la première, sans doute cela était du à l'excitation provoquée par la promesse faite quelques jours plus tôt. Le soleil était à peine levé que la jeune fille était au pied de son lit, son ours en peluche à la main et se dirigeant vers la chambre de ses parents. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précipitation et ouvrit les tentures qui masquaient les faibles lueurs du jour qui perçaient au dehors. Desmond grimaça, peu habitué à être réveillé de la sorte.

\- Allez, debout ! S'exclama Rachel, tapotant sur l'épaule de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève à moitié. Sinon, on va pas voir les tigres !  
\- Rachel, marmonna Desmond l'esprit encore embrumé suite à ce réveil forcé, les tigres ne vont pas s'envoler. Laisse-nous le temps de nous réveiller, tu veux bien ?  
Rachel quitta la pièce, trottinant.  
\- C'est à se demander où elle puise toute cette énergie dès le matin, observa Elena, tout en baillant.

Quelques minutes plu tard, Desmond et Elena descendirent et se rendirent à la cuisine, où se trouvait déjà Rachel. Cette dernière attendait bien sagement sur sa chaise, son ours en peluche trônant sur celle située juste à côté d'elle. Elena prépara le petit déjeuner et Desmond alla chercher le journal.  
Tout le monde était prêt pour sept heures. Elena avait prévu des sandwiches et des boissons pour le déjeuner, qu'elle mit dans un sac. Ils mirent deux heures à arriver dans Londres, peu de monde étant sur la route à une heure aussi matinale et de surcroît un dimanche ; une heure de plus en transports en commun et à pieds pour atteindre le nord de Regent's Park, à la limite entre la cité de Westminster et le district de Camden. Dès la sortie de la station de métro, Rachel ne tenait plus en place. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu la plupart des espèces présentes au zoo que dans des livres et c'était avec une grande impatience qu'elle souhaitait les voir de ses propres yeux. Ils patientèrent dans la file d'attente avant que Desmond ne puisse acheter les billets, puis ils entrèrent. Rachel était émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Il est énoooorme ! Lâcha t-elle admirative devant l'éléphant d'Afrique se tenant dans l'enclos juste en face d'elle. Le pachyderme faisait aller sa trompe de gauche à droite, balayant le sol pour chercher de la nourriture. Et il a un drôle de nez, ajouta t-elle, plaçant son bras devant son visage pour imiter l'éléphant afin de voir sa réaction.  
\- Ça s'appelle une trompe Rachel, lui indiqua Desmond amusé de voir à quel point les enfants pouvaient faire preuve d'imagination. Elle lui permet d'attraper toutes sortes de choses, et même de respirer en la faisant dépasser au dessus de lui lorsqu'il est dans l'eau.

Après être restée plusieurs minutes devant l'éléphant, Rachel se dirigea vers l'enclos des girafes, un peu plus loin. Ces dernières la regardèrent arriver, dominant les visiteurs du haut de leur long cou. Mais parmi toutes les espèces présentes au zoo, il en est une qu'elle voulait absolument voir. Ils parcoururent plusieurs allées puis Rachel les vit, majestueux, l'un couché, les deux autres vagabondant dans leur enclos.  
\- Les tigres ! Cria t-elle en courant vers l'enclos des félins, suivie par Desmond et Elena qui la gardaient à l'œil. Ils sont beaux ! On dirait de gros chats !  
\- De gros chats dont il ne faut pas trop s'approcher, lui rappela Elena, se plaçant juste derrière sa fille.

En continuant leur visite, ils passèrent devant un ours polaire, des hippopotames, mais surtout, un gorille des plaines de l'ouest nommé Guy, l'un des animaux emblématiques du zoo. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils virent un moineau se poser juste à côté du primate. Ce dernier l'attrapa délicatement et le regarda quelques instants, avant de le relâcher, à la stupéfaction des visiteurs massés devant l'enclos, peu habitués à voir un tel comportement chez une espèce animale.  
Leur visite s'acheva par un passage devant l'ursidé le plus étrange que Rachel eut jamais vu. Elle avait déjà vu des ours bruns ou blancs, que ce soit dans des livres ou en peluche, mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir un représentant de l'espèce se trouvant devant elle. Et pour cause, le seul représentant de cette espèce sur le territoire britannique était ce dernier.

\- Papa, commença Rachel, intriguée et très intéressée à la fois, les ours étant avec les tigres ses animaux favoris, pourquoi l'ours il a deux couleurs ?  
\- Ça ma chérie, ce n'est pas vraiment un ours, précisa Desmond. C'est un grand panda. A la différence des ours, ils ne mangent pratiquement que du bambou, indiqua t-il en lui montrant les plantes que le panda tenait entre ses pattes et qu'il était en train de mâchonner.  
Un soigneur du zoo s'approcha.  
\- Elle s'appelle Chi Chi, renseigna l'homme à la foule de visiteurs. Nous avons la chance d'être le seul zoo de ce pays à accueillir un spécimen de cette espèce rare, continua t-il avec fierté en relevant sa casquette et en désignant le panda. Cette grosse peluche peut manger jusqu'à vingt kilos de bambou par jour, ajouta t-il en s'adressant à Rachel, qui pour ne pas changer, avait toujours son ours en peluche à la main.

Ils écoutèrent les explications du soigneur puis quittèrent le zoo. Il était déjà quatorze heures. Ils trouvèrent un banc de libre dans Regent's Park et s'y installèrent. Elena sortit les sandwiches du sac ainsi que les boissons et ils déjeunèrent. Le parc grouillait de vie. Des personnes promenaient leurs chiens, des joggeurs couraient dans les allées, des écureuils s'approchaient dans l'espoir de ramasser quelques morceaux de nourriture tombée au sol, des enfants jouaient, sans compter le nombre de touristes étrangers qui passaient par là.  
Ils prirent ensuite le métro pour se rendre au cœur de la capitale. Ils passèrent devant Trafalgar square et ses fameux lions, le palais de Westminster avec son célébrissime Big Ben et allèrent jusqu'à à Buckingham palace.  
Elena en profita pour faire quelques boutiques sur le chemin. Elle venait de rentrer dans une boutique de vêtements avec Rachel, Desmond préférant les attendre dehors. Il avait une étrange sensation depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du zoo. Il n'aurait su se l'expliquer, mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'ils étaient suivis. Il avait eu beau regarder discrètement par dessus son épaule à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du métro pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait rien remarqué. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, il vit deux silhouettes le fixant, plantées en plein milieu du passage, se moquant des remarques émises par les passants qu'ils gênaient à rester ainsi. Il ne connaissait pas ces hommes, mais leur tenue ne lui était pas inconnue. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Ils portaient un uniforme, composé d'une veste et d'une casquette noires, ainsi que des bottes d'un bleu gris, assorties à leur ceinture. Leurs yeux étaient dissimulés derrières des lunettes à verres noirs.  
Desmond sentit une rage profonde remonter du plus profond de son être et l'envahir. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis maintenant vingt deux ans, le jour où sa vie avait volé en éclats.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? questionna t-il d'un ton mêlant colère et appréhension tout en s'avançant vers eux.  
Les deux hommes le regardèrent un moment, silencieux, puis l'un d'eux, un homme au physique imposant, prit la parole.  
-Professeur Desmond Sycamore ? Se contenta t-il de demander.  
Desmond ne répondit pas, mais ses interlocuteurs remarquèrent à son expression qu'ils avaient visé juste.  
\- Rejoignez nous sans faire d'histoires Mr Sycamore, reprit le second individu, d'un ton froid et monocorde. Vos recherches sur les Aslantes pourraient nous être d'une aide précieuse.  
\- Jamais ! s'écria Desmond, perdant son sang froid. Jamais je ne me joindrais à votre groupe, vous m'entendez ? L'homme d'ordinaire si calme avait disparu face à ces mystérieux individus. La rage déformait ses traits.

Les passants s'étaient retournés en entendant Desmond élever la voix et évitaient le trottoir ou se trouvaient les trois hommes, craignant se retrouver au centre d'une éventuelle dégénération de la situation.  
\- Si vous refusez, il y a de fortes chances que vous le regrettiez un jour, se contenta de reprendre le premier, regardant avec insistance par dessus l'épaule du professeur. Ce dernier se retourna et vit par la baie vitrée sa femme et sa fille à l'intérieur de la boutique. Elena réglait ses achats à la caisse, Rachel à ses côtés. Toutes deux semblaient ravies des achats qu'elles avaient effectués.  
\- Si vous vous avisez de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de leurs cheveux, répliqua Desmond de son ton le plus menaçant en fixant l'homme dans les yeux, je peux vous jurer que je vous tuerais de mes propres mains.  
\- Allons Mr, répondit l'homme sans se laisser impressionner, ne faites pas de promesses que vous serez incapable de tenir, contentez-vous de venir avec nous et rien de fâcheux n'arrivera.  
\- Allez au diable, lâcha Desmond dans un souffle avant de tourner les talons et de regagner le trottoir opposé, arrivant juste au moment où Elena et Rachel sortaient de la boutique.  
\- Tout va bien Desmond ? demanda Elena inquiète en voyant son époux.  
Ce dernier serrait les poings si forts que ses articulations se démarquaient nettement.  
\- Ce n'est rien, articula t-il en s'efforçant de quitter son air renfrogné. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.  
Les deux hommes avaient disparu.


	5. Chapitre 4: Mystères et Mythologie

Desmond se trouvait devant l'entrée de l'université, les étudiants arrivant au fur et à mesure que l'heure du départ approchait. A sept heures précises, le car se garait devant l'imposant portail séparant le bâtiment de la rue adjacente. Desmond vérifia que tous étaient bien présents avant qu'ils ne montent dans le véhicule.  
Ils se rendaient plus à l'ouest, en pleine campagne à deux heures de leur petite ville, là où le professeur avait mis au jour des vestiges de la civilisation disparue des Aslantes. Le car s'arrêta au milieu de ce qui semblait être nulle part et tous en descendirent. Le sol était nu et rocailleux à perte de vue. Ils pouvaient repérer les traces du chantier qui avait eu lieu à une centaine de mètres. Leur regard fut attiré par un édifice se trouvant dans une cuvette, un côté encore sous terre. Sa position lui avait valu d'être enseveli naturellement après des siècles d'abandon. Et pourtant, il était encore quasiment intact.  
Les murs étaient faits d'une pierre bleue comme on n'en voyait nulle part ailleurs que sur les édifices Aslantes. Le bâtiment était de forme circulaire et mesurait au moins quinze mètres de diamètre pour une dizaine de mètres de haut.  
Desmond emmena ses étudiants au pied du bâtiment, les faisant descendre dans la cuvette dont les pentes douces facilitaient l'accès.

\- Avant de vous laisser commencer à fouiller la zone, commença le professeur, parlant de vive voix pour bien se faire entendre de ses étudiants, nous allons entrer quelques minutes à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Ils s'exécutèrent, entrant par une large ouverture située sur la face nord. Ils restèrent sans voix devant ce qu'ils découvrirent. Au lieu de se retrouver dans l'obscurité comme ils le pensaient en voyant l'aspect extérieur de la bâtisse, l'unique pièce était baignée de lumière. Des ouvertures avaient été aménagées dans le toit pour laisser passer les rayons du soleil, invisibles depuis l'extérieur, le toit étant légèrement plus haut que le niveau des yeux. Une immense sculpture trônait au fond de la salle, faite de la même pierre que le reste de l'architecture. Elle représentait une figure anthropomorphique, aux attributs manifestement féminin, quasiment intacte après tous ces siècles passés sous terre  
Desmond s'avança jusqu'à la base de l'immense statue.

\- Voici Gyrna, déesse de la Terre Aslante, annonça t-il, désignant la représentation de la déesse qui les contemplait de toute sa hauteur. Ce temple, poursuivit-il, a été bâti en son honneur. De nombreux glyphes sont présents sur les murs, comme vous pouvez le constater. Le langage Aslante étant bien plus complexe que celui de n'importe quelle autre civilisation, je ne pourrais vous fournir la traduction que de certains d'entre eux. Cependant, reprit-il après une courte pause afin de capter l'attention des étudiants admirant l'antique ouvrage qui se dressait devant eux, d'après ce que j'ai pu traduire, il s'agirait de la mère de Garsa, le Roi Céleste.  
Ce temple a été bâti afin de la remercier d'avoir accueilli en son sein et nourri les Cavaliers du Ciel condamnés à la vie terrestre, ainsi que leurs descendants.

Ses explications terminées, il invita ses étudiants à regagner la sortie. Il leur indiqua la superficie de la zone de fouille, qui était assez importante et ils en délimitèrent les limites à l'aide de piquets et de corde, puis divisèrent la zone en carrés d'un mètre de côté. Ils sortirent leur matériel de leur sac et commencèrent leur travail, par petits groupes de quatre ou cinq, dispersés afin de couvrir une plus large portion de terrain.

Le soleil poursuivait lentement sa course céleste, sans aucun nuage pour le masquer et en atténuer les rayons. Tous avaient à présent un couvre chef, afin d'éviter une insolation et leurs gourdes d'eau fraiche n'étaient pas de trop. Le vent balayait le sol et faisait s'envoler la poussière résultant du travail des pelles et des truelles sur le sol rocailleux. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de surprise rompit le martèlement des outils sur le sol. Tous se tournèrent dans la direction d'où il provenait.  
Un groupe d'étudiants, ceux étant les plus proches du temple en étaient à l'origine. L'un d'eux, un jeune homme brun aux yeux gris et dont la sueur lui faisait coller la poussière au visage, déblayait avec précaution les gravats à l'aide d'un pinceau.  
-Professeur ! S'écria t-il après quelques secondes de silence, la voix pleine d'excitation. Professeur, venez voir, je crois qu'on a découvert quelque chose!

Desmond s'approcha, descendit avec précaution dans la fosse qui était devenue assez profonde suite aux coups de pelle répétés et s'agenouilla à côté de l'auteur de la découverte. Il suivit du doigt le contour de ce qui ressemblait à un objet dont l'un des coins dépassait de quelques centimètres du sol. Il prit une truelle de sa sacoche ainsi que quelques pinceaux. Les autres étudiants s'étaient tous rassemblés autour de la fosse, impatients de voir ce qui avait été mis au jour.

\- Bridget, Michael, interpella Desmond en regardant les deux étudiants à sa droite, chargez vous de ce côté. Chris et Brendon, par ici, reprit-il en indiquant le côté sur sa gauche. Connor tu vas m'aider ici, conclut-il en s'adressant à l'étudiant qui l'avait appelé.

Ils se mirent à exécution, chacun retirant un peu plus de roche à chaque passage de truelle, tout en faisant preuve de la plus grande attention à ne pas abîmer l'objet. Ils prirent également bien soin de mettre chaque pelletée de déblais dans des seaux, chacun correspondant à une zone et à une couche de sédiments. Cette précaution leur permettrait par la suite de procéder à une datation et à un examen plus poussé de ceux-ci, ainsi que de trouver d'éventuels débris après un passage au tamis. Il leur fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour venir à bout de la caillasse emprisonnant l'objet. Une fois ce dernier dégagé, tous restèrent muets.  
Ils venaient de déterrer une sorte de coffret taillé dans de la pierre bleue, entièrement poli et décoré de motifs Aslantes. Sa disposition laissait à penser qu'il avait été posé là intentionnellement. Desmond sortit de la fosse, alla chercher son appareil photo resté dans son sac au pied du temple. Il prit un cliché de l'objet, chargea l'un des étudiants restés autour de la fosse de réaliser un croquis et un autre de relever les coordonnées précises d'où se trouvait l'objet par rapport aux zones établies. Une fois ceci fait, il redescendit et saisit délicatement l'objet. Il était lourd, bien plus que s'il était vide. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures, plus silencieux que jamais.

\- Tout bonnement incroyable, finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle après quelques secondes passées à observer le coffret. Et ingénieux. Vous voyez ceci ? Reprit-il, s'adressant cette fois à tous ses étudiants, les yeux rivés sur l'objet, tout en désignant une sorte de mécanisme. Vous avez devant vous l'un des exemples de l'ingéniosité dont firent preuve les Aslantes. Pour ouvrir le coffret, il va nous falloir percer le secret de ce mécanisme. Ses yeux luisaient devant une telle énigme. Il ressentait son premier grand frisson depuis des mois.

Il resta longuement à examiner le mécanisme, fronçant de temps en temps les sourcils, l'air perplexe, comme s'il démontait mentalement la serrure. Puis à la surprise générale, après de longues minutes de silence, le professeur se mit à rire. Ses étudiants le regardèrent, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fini par attraper une insolation, ce dernier n'ayant pas pris la peine d'emporter de couvre chef.

\- Très malin, reprit-il avec ardeur. La complexité dont les Aslantes faisaient preuve n'a pas fini de nous étonner. Et pourtant, poursuivit-il, ce système qui semble si complexe au premier abord est en réalité basé sur quelque chose de très simple. Il fit glisser une fine plaque de pierre circulaire présente sur la partie supérieure du coffret, ce qui eu pour effet de faire coulisser une partie située cette fois ci sur la partie correspondant à la serrure, ornée d'un motif. Cette molette au dessus de ce symbole est la clé. De même pour les trois autres situées le long de la serrure. Cette association de symboles, reprit-il en désignant les symboles en question, permet de maintenir le coffret fermé. En trouvant la bonne combinaison, nous devrions être en mesure de l'ouvrir.

Il sortit à nouveau de la fosse, le coffret en mains cette fois et s'installa à l'ombre du temple. Les étudiants s'étaient remis à leur travail, de nouvelles découvertes les attendant peut être et il ne leur restait que quatre heures avant de se remettre en route.  
Desmond essaya toute une série de combinaisons, sans résultats. Il décida de replacer les symboles à leur position d'origine, afin d'essayer de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien signifier. Il griffonna sur un carnet les différents glyphes et les fixa longuement. Puis ce fut comme s'il était frappé par la foudre. Il avait trouvé la réponse. Cette dernière était tellement flagrante qu'il n'y avait tout d'abord pas songé.  
Et pourtant.  
Ils se trouvaient juste devant un temple dédié à la déesse de la terre.  
Le coffre était enterré.  
Et ces glyphes qui ressemblaient étrangement à d'autres qu'il avait déjà pu voir, sur le socle de la statue, mais disposés différemment.  
Il tenta alors une dernière combinaison, cherchant la bonne orientation des symboles en manipulant les quatre molettes. Un déclic se fit entendre. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, à contempler le coffret dont le couvercle s'était légèrement soulevé au déclenchement du mécanisme.  
Il avait réussi. Ainsi la combinaison permettant son ouverture était le nom de la déesse elle-même. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Le coffret avait un lien étroit avec le temple.

Il n'eut pas le temps de soulever le couvercle qu'un autre groupe l'appela, rapidement suivi d'un autre, situé à quelques mètres. Ils avaient buté sur quelque chose de plus dur que le sol. Il referma le coffret qu'il rangea dans son sac avant de rejoindre les étudiants. Il les répartit tous dans les zones aux alentours immédiats de celles où les nouvelles découvertes avaient été faites. Au bout de nombreux efforts, une partie de ce qui semblait être une structure souterraine fut mise au jour. Elle comportait ce qui semblait être une entrée de pierre bleue, sur laquelle étaient gravés des glyphes, abîmés par le contact direct avec la pierre depuis tellement de siècles.  
Desmond alla chercher sa lampe de mineur qu'il emportait toujours avec lui en expédition et l'alluma, puis mit un masque pour se protéger d'éventuelles bactéries emprisonnées sous terre et éviter de respirer trop de poussière à l'intérieur. Il pénétra dans la structure et descendit une vingtaine de marches. Il resta abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Des centaines de cavités percées au cœur même de la roche s'alignaient et s'étalaient sur plusieurs niveaux. Il se ressaisit et avança jusqu'à la cavité la plus proche. Elle contenait un sarcophage de pierre bleue. Sa lampe failli lui glisser des mains tant il fut stupéfait par cette découverte majeure.

Il remonta. Ses étudiants se massaient autour de lui, désireux de savoir ce qui était dissimulé sous terre.  
\- Une nécropole, finit-il par lâcher, toujours aussi déconcerté. Une nécropole juste à côté d'un lieu de culte, reprit-il pour lui-même, comme pour accepter ce qu'il venait de voir, cette configuration en étant l'unique cas recensé à ce jour.

Il alla s'asseoir de nouveau près du temple, là où il avait laissé son sac. Il l'en sortit et reforma la combinaison en permettant l'ouverture, afin d'examiner son contenu. Des statuettes à forme humaine s'y trouvaient, mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de plus étrange. Le coffret contenait, en plus des statuettes, des pièces d'or. Or, elles ne correspondaient pas à celles qu'il avait pu voir en photographie, provenant de l'immense trésor découvert quelques années auparavant, qui était enfoui dans les ruines d'Akavadon là où la petite ville de Dorémont était en pleine expansion. Qu'il s'agisse de la taille, de la forme ou des symboles qui y étaient représentés, elles en étaient totalement différentes. Il était également établi que les Aslantes n'attachaient pas une grande importance à ce métal.  
Que pouvaient donc signifier ceci ?  
Il n'avait cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour le moment. Il devait consigner tout ce qui avait été découvert dans son carnet avec le plus de précisions possible afin de les transmettre à Mr Norton. De plus, il leur restait peu de temps avant l'heure du retour. Il fit le tour des groupes, s'assurant qu'aucune découverte n'avait été laissée de côté. Hormis le coffret et la nécropole, il n'y avait rien à signaler.  
Chacun rassembla ses affaires, les seaux contenant les gravats furent méticuleusement numérotés et identifiés selon leur zone d'origine et rassemblés à l'abri à l'intérieur du temple. Le professeur enverrait quelqu'un les chercher le lendemain pour les analyser.  
Le car arriva à dix huit heures et tous montèrent à son bord, en direction de l'université, d'où ils regagneraient leur domicile.


	6. Chapitre 5: Réponses

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Desmond avait envoyé sa lettre à ses collègues asiatiques. Cela lui semblait pourtant être une éternité. Il alla, un matin, chercher le courrier, après avoir conduit Rachel à l'école, et eut la surprise de trouver une enveloppe à son nom, en provenance du Japon. Il eut comme la sensation que son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cette réponse, il l'avait tant attendue. Et elle se tenait aujourd'hui entre ses mains. Il rentra et confia le reste du courrier à Elena qui venant de descendre, se trouvait au salon. Elle portait une légère robe de chambre de couleur crème par dessus une nuisette bleue claire. Il alla à la cuisine et s'assit sur l'une des chaises, fixant l'enveloppe. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblaient interminables, ayant regagné tout son calme, il ouvrit la lettre lui étant personnellement adressée. Elle était rédigée dans un parfait anglais et l'écriture était fine et soignée.

_"Professeur, _lut-il intérieurement_, nous vous remercions de l'intérêt que vous portez à nos recherches ainsi que de l'aide que vous nous fournissez à son sujet suite à notre demande. Vous avez mentionné qu'un détail vous intriguait et nécessitait que vous voyiez l'objet en personne afin de pouvoir l'expliquer. C'est pourquoi nous vous informons que nous allons donner suite à votre requête. Nous dépêcherons deux des membres de notre équipe qui étaient présents sur les lieux de fouille auxquels nous confierons l'objet en question. Ils se rendront à votre bureau à la date que vous nous avez proposé, soit le mardi 10 Juin. Veuillez acceptez, une fois encore, nos plus sincères remerciements quant à votre implication dans notre recherche. Puissent les vôtres se révéler tout aussi fructueuses._  
_Amitiés, Pr. Fujiwara."_

Il replia la feuille et la remit dans son enveloppe qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il leva les yeux et regarda le calendrier accroché dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne lui restait que six jours avant de pouvoir enfin voir l'artefact de ses propres yeux et vérifier sa théorie. De son côté, il butait toujours quant à la présence de monnaie d'or dans un coffret Aslante, alors que celle-ci n'était de toute évidence pas d'origine Aslante. Et ce problème en soulevait un autre. Qui avait placé ces pièces ? Et surtout, par qui avaient-elles été fabriquées ?  
Cela représentait trop de zones d'ombre en ce tout début de matinée. Il posa ses lunettes et plongea la tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur le rebord de la table, tentant de faire le vide. Il n'y arrivait pas. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Elena, ayant fini de vérifier le courrier et ayant placé les papiers importants sur le bureau de Desmond, se rendit à la cuisine à son tour. Elle prépara du café puis lorsqu'il fut prêt, s'approcha en silence et posa une tasse de café bien fort en face de Desmond et s'en servit également une avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Desmond leva la tête et remis ses lunettes.

\- Tu bois du café, maintenant ? S'étonna t-il, tout en prenant sa tasse avant de la porter à ses lèvres.  
\- Ça à l'air de fonctionner pour toi, répondit Elena, faisant de même. Elle grimaça lorsque le liquide effleura ses lèvres. On ne peut pas dire que j'aime ça, poursuivit-elle tout en se forçant à boire, mais depuis quelques jours, peu importe ce que je fais, je me sens fatiguée. Elle marqua une pause puis poursuivit. Hier encore, je me suis endormie sur le livre que je lisais. Alors qu'il était fort intéressant, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter, appréhendant une remarque de Desmond au sujet de ses lectures qu'il pourrait selon ses critères personnels qualifier d'ennuyeuses.

Elle finit sa tasse à contrecœur. Son visage présentait effectivement des signes de fatigue. Ses yeux présentaient de légères cernes, chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, sa coquetterie s'en retrouvant entachée.  
\- Ça passera, la rassura Desmond finissant sa tasse. Pour lui, l'air fatigué ou non, elle restait la femme la plus belle qu'il eut jamais rencontrée.  
Il se leva, prit sa tasse ainsi que celle d'Elena et les rinça, puis il se plaça derrière cette dernière, toujours assise, l'air pensive. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui déposa lentement un baiser sur la nuque découverte par sa coiffure, car elle n'aimait pas se présenter décoiffée, même de bon matin.  
\- Je ne connais rien de mieux qu'un bon bain bien chaud pour se détendre, lui susurra t-il.  
Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air espiègle. En cet instant, ils ressemblaient à deux adolescents se prêtant au jeu de la séduction.

Desmond revoyait une dernière fois le plan de son cours du lendemain, qu'il donnerait aux étudiants de 1ère année. Avec ces derniers il étudiait les généralités et les bases de l'archéologie, avant d'aborder les aspects plus complexes à partir de l'année suivante. Il leur fournissait ainsi un important bagage de connaissances théoriques et pratiques, grâce aux nombreux exercices en situation qu'il organisait.  
La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas et il avait préparé les sujets d'examen depuis un bon moment déjà.  
Il annota quelques indications supplémentaires dans la marge de ses feuilles, afin de ne pas oublier certains exemples qu'il souhaitait aborder avec eux.  
Puis il s'occupa de préparer un sujet d'interrogation pour tester les connaissances de ses 2nde année, la dernière avant leur examen final. Il mélangeait questions faciles et un peu plus poussées et en ajouta une dernière. Une question piège. Il s'assurait ainsi qu'ils révisaient bien et pourrait conseiller ceux s'en sortant avec de moins bons résultats.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait. Rachel étant à l'école, ils étaient seuls. Il emmena donc Elena dans un petit restaurant de leur ville, non loin du lieu de travail d'Elena, cette dernière pourrait ainsi s'y rendre juste après.  
L'ambiance et le décor étaient différents de Chez Richard, celui-ci étant moins regardant sur le contenu du porte monnaie de ses clients. Les plats n'en étaient cependant pas moins de très bonne qualité. Il se tenait entre une boulangerie et une épicerie, où il se fournissait pour une partie de ses ingrédients. Ils y trouvèrent rapidement une place et s'installèrent. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Desmond choisit le plat du jour, composé de canard à l'orange accompagné d'un ragout de pommes de terre ; Elena se contenta pour sa part d'un classique fish and chips.  
Ils commencèrent à discuter en attendant leur commande.

\- On devrait prendre cette habitude plus souvent, proposa Elena fixant Desmond de ses yeux d'émeraude. Venir ici, tous les deux, en tête à tête, précisa t-elle. Ça me rappelle nos débuts.  
\- Je ne suis pas contre, approuva Desmond, souriant. Le temps a si vite passé, poursuivit-il. Dix ans déjà que nos routes se sont croisées.  
Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elena sourit, l'attitude de Desmond lui faisant remonter les souvenirs à la surface.  
\- Je me rappelle encore de la fois où tu as enfin osé m'aborder, souligna t-elle. Pendant ce cours d'Histoire en amphithéâtre, avec Mr Simons. On s'était déjà croisés plusieurs fois avant ça, mais tu te mettais toujours à distance et avait cet air rêveur, comme celui que tu affiche en ce moment, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Puis ce jour là, enchaîna Desmond en se reprenant, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Je me suis installé à la place juste à côté de la tienne. Ce qui a bien étonné mes amis de l'époque d'ailleurs. Ils n'étaient pas au courant que j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur toi. J'ai eu droit à pas mal de questions par la suite, acheva t-il, un large sourire se dessinant sur le visage, se remémorant ces dernières. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne, leurs doigts s'entremêlant.  
\- Et puis au fil des semaines on a fini par se côtoyer en dehors de cet amphithéâtre, poursuivit-elle les joues rosissant légèrement. Ça a commencé par la cafétéria, puis les sorties au pub du coin.

Cette évocation de leurs souvenirs fut interrompue par le serveur leur apportant leur commande.  
\- Désirez-vous autre chose ? Proposa celui-ci après avoir disposé les assiettes en face de chacun.  
\- Apportez-nous une bouteille de vin rouge, merci, répondit Desmond.  
Le serveur s'exécuta et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille en main. Il en servit un verre à chacun et la posa au centre de la table, à leur disposition.  
\- Bon appétit, Madame, Monsieur, ajouta t-il avant de passer à la table suivante.

Ils prirent leur repas tout en continuant leur conversation, puis vint l'heure pour Elena de se rendre à son travail. Ils se séparèrent devant le restaurant, Elena se dirigeant vers la boutique où elle travaillait, Desmond regagnant leur domicile.  
Il passa l'après-midi à peaufiner ses cours puis alla chercher Rachel à la sortie de l'école. Elena rentra un peu plus tard. Après avoir terminé de ranger quelques jouets de Rachel qui traînaient, et c'était là une habitude de l'enfant, elle s'installa dans le canapé et s'y endormit quasi instantanément. Desmond la laissa se reposer et aida Rachel dans ses devoirs.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Il allait enfin avoir, il l'espérait, une réponse à une partie de ses questions.  
Il avait donné rendez-vous aux archéologues à neuf heures dans son bureau, commençant seulement ses cours en début d'après-midi. Il se mit donc en route pour l'université vers huit heures. Il fut ralenti à mi chemin. Un accident avait eu lieu, impliquant une voiture et un camion transportant du bétail. La police et les pompiers étaient déjà sur place, les officiers se chargeant de la circulation des véhicules qui commençaient à former un bouchon, les pompiers, autour des véhicules accidentés, se chargeant des blessés. Il rattrapa le temps perdu en faisant demi-tour et en prenant un raccourci qu'il n'empruntait qu'en cas de retard imprévu. Il arriva de cette manière légèrement en avance à l'université. Il se hâta de chercher deux chaises supplémentaires dans la salle d'à côté et les plaça devant son bureau puis sortit ses notes, qu'il allait présenter à ses collègues étrangers.  
A neufs heures précises on toqua à la porte. Il ouvrit.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue, les salua Desmond. Je suis le professeur Desmond Sycamore, ajouta t-il en tendant la main vers les deux arrivants.  
\- Bonjour, répondit le plus petit des deux, les cheveux parfaitement ordonnés. Je suis le professeur Maeda. Ravi de vous rencontrer en personne, poursuivit-il en serrant la main de Desmond.  
\- Docteur Sagara, poursuivit le second qui était un peu plus grand que le professeur Maeda, et qui portait les cheveux mi-longs, attachés en queue de cheval. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance professeur, continua t-il en serrant à son tour la main de Desmond avec vigueur.  
A leurs côtés se trouvait une mallette de taille moyenne, ce qui attira le regard de Desmond.  
\- Installez-vous je vous prie, leur suggéra t-il tout en indiquant les chaises devant son bureau.  
Les deux hommes obtempérèrent. Celui qui portait la mallette, le docteur Sagara, la déposa avec précaution sur le bureau de Desmond et l'ouvrit lentement. Desmond resta quelques secondes à regarder son contenu, sans dire un mot.  
Il y était enfin. L'heure de la vérité avait sonné.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda t-il aux archéologues japonais, attendant leur approbation avant de toucher l'objet.  
\- Allez-y, mais avant, mettez ceci, lui répondit le docteur Sagara, tendant une paire de gants.  
Il les enfila puis souleva l'objet avec précaution. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'urne de terre cuite vernie. Cette dernière était fendue, d'où les strictes mesures de précaution prises à son encontre. Il la tourna délicatement entre ses doigts de longues minutes et examina ce qui avait attiré son attention sur les clichés. Elle était ornée de motifs sur les deux faces. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Les premiers lui étaient inconnus, mais les seconds ressemblaient de manière troublante à des motifs Aslantes. Mis à part le matériau qui ne correspondait pas à celui employé chez les Aslantes, la forme de l'urne ressemblait pour sa part à celle d'urnes certifiées Aslantes ayant été découvertes des années plus tôt. Il consulta les notes qu'il avait prises à ce sujet et afficha un air dubitatif.  
Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par ses homologues japonais.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous professeur ? le questionna le professeur Maeda avec une curiosité non voilée.  
\- Eh bien, commença Desmond perplexe tout en tournant et retournant l'urne entre ses doigts, en toute honnêteté, je doute qu'il s'agisse là d'un objet façonné par des Aslantes. Il marqua une pause. Le matériau utilisé pour ce genre d'objet est généralement différent de celui-ci. Mais, poursuivit-il, ce qui me fait douter de ses origines plus que le matériau sont ces symboles.  
Il désigna les symboles présents sur l'une des faces.  
\- Ceux-ci me sont totalement inconnus, avoua t-il. Quant à ceux là, il désigna l'autre face, ils sont incontestablement semblables aux glyphes Aslantes, mais leur tracé est plus maladroit, presque hésitant. Les traits sont irréguliers, de même pour la surface de l'urne. Or, et il insista sur ce dernier point, les ouvrages Aslantes étonnent par leur incroyable régularité.  
Il leur tendit ses notes afin qu'ils puissent prendre connaissance de ce qu'il avait émis au sujet de l'artefact.  
\- Vous pensez qu'il s'agit là d'une contrefaçon ? demanda le docteur Sagara, essayant de cacher sa déception du mieux qu'il put.  
\- C'est fort possible, commença Desmond. Une contrefaçon vieille de plus d'un million d'années, ajouta t-il en rangeant l'urne dans la mallette avec toujours autant de précautions.  
Les japonais se regardèrent ébahis. Ils avaient surement du mal comprendre.  
\- Vous voulez dire, commença le professeur Maeda ayant du mal à trouver les mots, que cet objet a été façonné par une personne non Aslante mais ayant vécu à la même époque ?  
Le professeur Maeda n'en revenait pas.  
\- C'est effectivement ce que je pense. Messieurs, repris Desmond en exprimant toute sa sympathie, félicitations, vous avez découvert une preuve qu'au moins une autre civilisation a vu le jour à l'époque des Aslantes.

Le professeur Maeda et le docteur Sagara n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Depuis la découverte des Aslantes, on pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une exception, de la seule civilisation à avoir vécu bien avant toutes les autres. Et qu'elle s'était éteinte avant même que les autres ne maîtrisent les outils.  
\- Je suis même en mesure d'affirmer que non seulement ces deux civilisations ont été contemporaines, mais qu'elles se sont également côtoyées, j'en veux pour preuve cet objet, acheva t-il en désignant l'urne.  
Les japonais se raidirent sur leur chaise. Si ce qu'affirmait le professeur Sycamore était exact, ils avaient, sans le savoir, fait une découverte majeure. C'était une page de l'Histoire de l'humanité qu'il fallait encore découvrir. Et ils avaient déjà trouvé au moins une piste concernant l'endroit où chercher.


	7. Chapitre 6: Les Fantômes du Passé

Les arbres et les habitations défilaient à vive allure. Le professeur Sycamore était au volant de son véhicule, seul sur la route, peu fréquentée à cette heure matinale. Il arpentait des routes de campagne pendant une partie de son trajet, avant de regagner des paysages plus urbains. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec les archéologues japonais au sujet de l'urne qu'ils avaient découverte. Ces motifs inconnus, il était persuadé d'en avoir vu de semblables pourtant. Mais où ?  
Il freina brusquement. La ceinture de sécurité contint le choc avec violence. Ses mains s'étaient resserrées sur le volant et il regardait face à lui, le visage décomposé. Il venait de s'en rappeler. Et il savait exactement où trouver ce qui apporterait un éclaircissement à une zone encore sombre de ses recherches.  
Il redémarra et continua sa route vers l'université.

Le cours de dix heures était sur le point de commencer. Desmond se dirigea vers la salle de cours, une caisse de bois sous le bras. Les étudiants s'installaient comme à leur habitude.  
\- Bonjour, entama Desmond en posant la caisse sur le bureau et en s'installant derrière celui-ci. Aujourd'hui, je vais un peu dériver de ce que j'avais prévu d'aborder avec vous.  
Les étudiants se regardaient, étonnés. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient le professeur Sycamore que celui-ci ne s'en tenait pas au plan de cours qu'il avait établi. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pensaient-ils.  
\- Ceci, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous allons nous attarder sur ceci, poursuivit-il en ouvrant la caisse de bois, sortant le coffret qu'ils avaient mis au jour quelques semaines plus tôt.  
\- Vous avez découvert quelque chose à son sujet ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Connor, l'un des étudiants à l'origine de la découverte, ayant du mal à contenir son excitation.  
\- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir Connor, reprit Desmond en souriant. Plus que sur le coffret, c'est sur son contenu que nous allons nous attarder.

Il ouvrit le coffret et en sortit les pièces d'or sous les yeux de ses étudiants. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir et ils les découvraient à ce moment précis.  
\- Mais, n'avez vous pas mentionné le fait que les Aslantes se moquaient de l'or ? interrogea une étudiante assez élancée, aux cheveux bruns qu'elle avait coiffés en chignon.  
\- C'est exact Bridget, lui répondit Desmond, ravi de constater que ses étudiants connaissaient le sujet.  
\- Mais alors comment se fait-il qu'on en ait retrouvé ici ? s'interrogea t-elle à mi voix.  
\- C'est une très bonne question à laquelle je pense être en mesure d'apporter une réponse, assura Desmond en fouillant dans son porte documents. Il en sortit quelques clichés qu'il confia à un étudiant en bout de rangée afin qu'il les fasse passer aux autres.  
Ceci, reprit-il, est une urne que des archéologues ont découverte il y a quelques mois, sur une petite île du sud du Japon. Vous pouvez remarquer deux séries de symboles, Aslantes sur une face, et d'autres, encore inconnus sur la face opposée. Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à tous les étudiants d'observer les clichés. Et maintenant, poursuivit-il en distribuant quelques pièces aux étudiants regardez attentivement l'avers et le revers de ces monnaies.  
\- Pas croyable ! Lâcha l'un des étudiants médusé. Les symboles sont similaires !  
Des murmures se firent entendre parmi les étudiants.  
\- Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai déjà dit au sujet de l'art Aslante ? questionna Desmond.  
\- Les objets présentent toujours une surface parfaitement lisse et sont façonnés de manière régulière, répondit aussitôt Connor, pour qui le sujet des Aslantes était devenu une véritable passion.  
\- Tout à fait, certifia le professeur. Or, cette urne et ces pièces sont loin de correspondre à ces critères.

Les étudiants observèrent à nouveau les clichés et les pièces et purent remarquer les nombreuses irrégularités qu'ils présentaient, tant dans le façonnage que dans les gravures. Chacun prit des notes sur ses observations à ce sujet.  
\- Au vu des informations apportées par ces éléments, reprit Desmond, on peut en déduire que ces pièces ont la même origine que l'urne. Et tout porte à croire qu'elles nous viennent d'une civilisation contemporaine des Aslantes et que celles-ci ont été en contact, comme en témoigne la présence de ces pièces dans un coffret Aslante.  
Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle de cours.  
Mais, souligna Desmond, ce qui m'intrigue le plus en est l'explication. On ne peut que supposer bien entendu, mais si ce coffret renfermait des offrandes à Gyrna pour protéger les défunts ? Le coffret était à proximité du temple mais aussi de la nécropole. Et il contenait également ceci, ajouta t-il en sortant les étranges statuettes, au nombre de trois. Elles pourraient représenter des défunts et il se pourrait qu'une ou plusieurs personnes en étant proches aient enterré ceci afin de leur assurer un repos éternel sous la bienveillance de la déesse.  
\- Est-il possible qu'une personne de cette civilisation inconnue ait pu entretenir des liens avec une personne d'origine Aslante ? Demanda Bridget, se prêtant aux suppositions. Par le mariage ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant je veux dire. Et que cela conduirait à un brassage de leur culture respective ? Puisque l'on a un coffret Aslante d'un côté et des éléments d'un possible rite funéraire inédit chez ces derniers.

Desmond regarda Bridget, les yeux écarquillés. Ce raisonnement, que lui avait mis du temps à échafauder, lui était venu à une vitesse prodigieuse.  
\- Cette théorie n'est pas à exclure Bridget, reprit Desmond. Elle est même tout à fait plausible. Tu as un excellent esprit de déduction, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit le professeur Layton, répondit-elle non sans cacher sa satisfaction.  
Desmond se figea. Elle avait bien dit _Layton_ ? Le _Layton_ auquel il pensait ?  
\- Hershel Layton ? se risqua t-il à demander, la voix hésitante.  
\- Oui c'est bien lui, répondit Bridget. C'était notre nouveau professeur d'archéologie à Gressenheller au premier semestre. Mais j'ai du déménager et cette université ci était plus proche. Elle s'interrompit. Ca ne va pas monsieur ?

Desmond était pâle. Ainsi, Hershel Layton enseignait l'archéologie. Et à Londres de surcroit. Il se souvenait avoir entendu quelques collègues mentionner le fait qu'un jeune professeur avait été embauché moins d'un an plus tôt à Gressenheller. Ils en parlaient avec entrain car il était devenu le plus jeune professeur de l'histoire de cette prestigieuse université. Mais il n'avait pas entendu son nom, et ça lui était passé par la tête. Et comme il feuilletait les journaux assez rapidement, il avait du passer l'article le mentionnant.  
Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Vingt deux ans déjà. Et pourtant, jamais il n'aurait pu oublier _ce nom_. Ni _lui_.  
\- Monsieur ?  
Bridget avait interrompu le fil de ses pensées, inquiète. Et elle n'était pas la seule à se faire du souci. Tous les étudiants fixaient Desmond avec la même inquiétude dans le regard.  
Il se ressaisit.  
\- Ce n'est rien, reprit Desmond pour les rassurer, réajustant sa cravate. Bien, avant de reprendre là où nous en étions la dernière fois, pouvez vous me faire parvenir les photographies ainsi que les pièces ?  
Les étudiants s'exécutèrent et Desmond les rangea soigneusement. Il sortit un paquet de copies de son porte-documents.  
\- Avant toute chose, je vais vous rendre vos dissertations. Connor, reprit-il en s'adressant à ce dernier qui s'était redressé sur sa chaise en entendant son nom, appréhendant ses résultats, je dois admettre que tu m'as épaté. Excellent travail, dit-il en lui faisant passer sa copie.  
Connor ne semblait pas en revenir. D'habitude, il avait à peine tout juste au dessus de la moyenne. Le sujet de la dernière dissertation, sur les Aslantes, semblait lui avoir réussi.  
\- Brendon, poursuivit-il, très bon travail. De même pour toi, Bridget.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à la dernière copie. Tous avaient, à la plus grande satisfaction de Desmond obtenu plus de la moyenne. Une fois toutes les copies rendues, il poursuivit son cours sur les civilisations anciennes.  
Il retrouva Jeff et Greg à la pause déjeuner puis enchaîna avec son cours aux 1ère année. La journée lui avait paru longue. Il ne tarda pas à quitter l'université afin de rentrer chez lui.

Arrivé à la moitié du chemin menant jusqu'à sa demeure, il remarqua qu'un véhicule, vide, était garé devant celle-ci. Il n'attendait pas de visite aussi cela lui parut-il suspect. Et son intuition le trompait rarement. Il se gara descendit de son véhicule, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit et entra. Il entendait des bribes de conversation venant du salon. Il accrocha sa veste à l'entrée, posa son porte document au pied de l'escalier et s'y rendit  
Deux personnes étaient installées dans le canapé, lui tournant le dos. Elena avait préparé du thé et Rachel jouait dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Desmond, l'interpella Elena, ces messieurs souhaitent s'entretenir avec toi, seuls à seul. Rachel, ajouta t-elle à l'attention de cette dernière, viens chérie, on va préparer une bonne tarte pour papa, il doit être affamé après cette dure journée, plaisanta t-elle.  
\- J'arrive ! répondit Rachel, délaissant tout à coup ses jouets pour courir vers la cuisine.  
Elena referma la porte du salon derrière elles.

\- De quel sujet souhaitez-vous me parler ? demanda Desmond sceptique.  
Les hommes se levèrent et lui firent face. Desmond resta comme pétrifié. Il les reconnaissait. Même s'ils ne portaient pas leur uniforme, il n'avait pas oublié leur visage.  
\- Vous ! reprit-il en essayant de ne pas hausser la voix afin de ne pas inquiéter sa famille. Que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Nous venons réitérer notre offre, répondit le plus imposant des deux. Et il paraît que vous avez fait des découvertes fort intéressantes, susceptibles de nous aider dans nos recherches.  
\- Et je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse la dernière fois, renchérit Desmond, les fixant d'un œil mauvais. C'est non. Peu importe vos arguments, et quelles que soient vos menaces, je ne marcherais pas dans votre petit jeu. Vous ne me ferez jamais changer d'avis, est-ce bien clair ?  
Les deux hommes se regardaient, l'air irrités.  
\- Ça ne va pas plaire au patron, marmonna le plus petit. Jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait opposé une telle résistance.  
\- Dites bien à votre patron, reprit Desmond, que je préférerais encore mourir que de rejoindre votre organisation de dégénérés.  
\- Comment osez-vous parler de Mr Bronev de la sorte ? s'emporta le plus petit.  
Ces mots laissèrent Desmond sans voix. Ainsi, c'était lui qui était dorénavant à la tête de TARGET. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?  
\- Dehors, articula Desmond tentant de garder son calme. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, ici, ni où que ce soit d'autre, est-ce bien clair ?

Ses yeux noisette fixaient les deux membres de TARGET du regard le plus noir qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais accordé à qui que ce soit.  
Les sbires de TARGET ne discutèrent pas, voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le faire plier à leur volonté. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du salon qu'ils ouvrirent et quittèrent le domicile, faisant claquer la porte derrière eux. Les portières claquèrent et le moteur de leur véhicule se fit entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu au loin.  
Desmond s'assit dans le canapé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
Rachel se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte menant au salon que les deux hommes avaient laissé ouverte, hésitant à entrer. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit et s'assit à côté de Desmond.  
\- Ça va pas, papa ? demanda t-elle finalement au bout de quelques minutes de silence.  
Desmond leva la tête et la regarda.  
\- Ce n'est rien ma puce, répondit-il, tentant de dissimuler son désarroi. Papa a eu une très longue journée, justifia t-il.  
Rachel ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Desmond la ramena contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux tout en fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans dire un mot.  
Une douce odeur commençait à envahir la pièce.  
\- Je crois que maman a fini de cuire la tarte, reprit Rachel, rompant le silence et se relevant. Tu viens ? Demanda t-elle à Desmond en lui tendant la main.  
Il l'attrapa et se leva, suivant la fillette jusqu'à la cuisine. Elena venait de poser la tarte encore fumante sur la table. Ils s'installèrent et Elena la coupa puis en servit une part à chacun.  
Rachel jetait de rapides coups d'oeil à ses parents, assis face à face. L'ambiance n'était pas aussi joyeuse que d'ordinaire. Quelque chose les tracassait et elle le voyait à leurs têtes, même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer. Ils restèrent tous silencieux puis quittèrent la cuisine.

Après avoir emmené Rachel se coucher, Elena retourna au salon où se trouvait Desmond, avachi dans le canapé, le regard vide. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.  
\- Tu sens le pain d'épices, lui fit-elle remarquer presque immédiatement, espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée depuis le départ des deux hommes.  
\- Je porte le même parfum que d'habitude, s'étonna t-il de cette remarque. Celui que tu as choisi, qui est assez léger.  
\- Mon odorat me joue des tours alors, en conclut-elle, puisqu'il me paraissait assez prononcé.  
\- C'est surement cela, confirma Desmond. C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis que je sens le gâteau, continua t-il légèrement embarrassé.  
\- Ce n'est pas désagréable, le rassura t-elle, amusée, avant de s'endormir contre son épaule.

Afin de ne pas la réveiller, Desmond la souleva délicatement et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre à l'étage. Il la déposa sur le lit et la regarda longuement.  
Il espérait ne pas avoir commis d'erreur. Deux fois déjà que des sbires de TARGET l'avaient approché, deux fois qu'il avait refusé leur offre. Ils savaient où ils vivaient lui et sa famille, et ils n'avaient pas hésité dès son premier refus à sous entendre qu'il le regretterait.  
Et s'ils s'en prenaient à Rachel et Elena ? Jamais il ne leur pardonnerait. Et jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner s'ils leur faisaient du mal.  
C'est avec ces questions plein la tête qu'il tenta de s'endormir.  
En vain.


	8. Chapitre 7: Le Festival

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la visite des sbires de TARGET au domicile des Sycamore. Desmond avait plus que jamais les nerfs à vif. Depuis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil par la fenêtre, et il tenait à garder Elena et Rachel en vue à chacun de leurs déplacements.  
Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Elena se réveilla. Elle se sentait vaseuse, elle qui d'ordinaire n'était que rarement malade. Elle se hâta d'aller à la salle de bains, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Desmond qui dormait profondément: les nombreuses nuits blanches de ces derniers jours avaient eu raison de lui.  
Elle se sentait affaiblie et avait parfois la nausée, sans raison particulière.  
Elle laissa couler un peu d'eau dans le lavabo et se rafraichit le visage, fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était pâle et avait l'air fatiguée.

Desmond se leva un peu plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée pour un samedi et Rachel en profita pour faire la grasse matinée. Elena, en meilleure forme que quelques heures auparavant, était à la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner composé d'œufs sur le plat et de bacon grillé qu'ils accompagneraient de toasts. Elle avait également commencé à préparer le café, en assez grande quantité pour deux personnes. Elle s'était habituée au goût amer de la boisson, en buvant quotidiennement afin de lutter contre la fatigue qui la submergeait depuis quelques semaines. Elle reconnut les bruits de pas de Desmond descendant tranquillement l'escalier, Rachel ayant plutôt tendance à dévaler bruyamment les marches, et sut qu'il allait bientôt entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as une tête épouvantable, lança t-elle à Desmond lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, entrant dans la pièce. Il avait le visage déformé par la fatigue et il lui faudrait plus qu'une nuit de sommeil pour rattraper ses nuits de veille.  
\- Pas autant que toi, répliqua t-il aussitôt d'un air narquois.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.  
\- Je crois bien qu'on va tous les deux avoir besoin de bien plus qu'une tasse de café pour se réveiller, certifia Elena, déposant sur la table une tasse de café pour chacun. Elle s'assit dos à la porte qui menait à l'entrée de la pièce.  
\- C'est très probable, répondit Desmond, attrapant la sienne et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre par laquelle il jeta de rapides coups d'œil aux alentours.  
Il ne vit rien d'anormal.  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Elena, tasse en main, fixant son époux l'air inquiète par son comportement de ces derniers jours. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus.  
\- Rien, répliqua Desmond, s'éloignant de la fenêtre et s'installant face à Elena. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Que je ne m'inquiètes pas ? S'égosilla Elena, se levant brusquement et tapant du poing sur la table. Ca fait des jours que tu scrutes je ne sais quoi par la fenêtre, l'air inquiet ! Des jours que tu ne dors pas ! Et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ? Je suis ta femme, Desmond ! reprit-elle, en larmes. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire, bon sang !

Desmond la regarda les yeux écarquillés, sans dire un mot, sous le coup de la surprise. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il lui était arrivé de hausser le ton, afin de lui exprimer son désaccord ou de rappeler Rachel à l'ordre lorsque c'était nécessaire, mais jamais elle n'avait encore élevé la voix ainsi.  
\- Excuse moi, ajouta t-elle d'une voix plus posée tout en se rasseyant, je ne voulais pas m'emporter de la sorte. Elle essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient toujours le long des joues.  
\- Non, tu as raison, lui confia Desmond après quelques instants de silence, tout en détournant la tête, n'osant regarder sa femme en face. J'ai peur. Pour vous deux.  
\- Mais de quoi ? S'enquerit-elle.  
Il hésita. Il n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses. Voyant le regard soutenu d'Elena, il décida de lui dire la vérité.  
\- Tu te rappelles de ces deux hommes venus il y a quelques jours?  
Elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.  
Eh bien, je les avais déjà rencontrés auparavant, avoua t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux, lesquels trahissaient son appréhension.  
\- Et que voulaient-ils ? demanda t-elle, troublée.  
Desmond sembla hésiter.  
\- Je t'ai déjà raconté ce qui est arrivé à mes parents?  
Il s'interrompit. Ce souvenir le hantait depuis vingt deux ans et il avait du mal à aborder ce sujet sensible.  
Elena se leva et dans un signe de compassion, l'enlaça. Il n'avait mentionné cet épisode de sa vie qu'une seule fois, quelques années après leur rencontre, en restant flou sur les détails.

\- Ils ont été kidnappés par des membres de cette organisation, TARGET, confia t-il. Ils dédient leurs recherches à tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin aux Aslantes.  
\- Et, continua Elena faisant le lien entre le but de l'organisation et le sujet des travaux de son époux, ils s'intéressent à tes découvertes, c'est ça ?  
\- Exactement. Ils voulaient que je les rejoigne. Ce que j'ai refusé, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter. Deux fois. Mais, reprit-il l'air grave en resserrant son étreinte sur Elena, à mon premier refus, ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre que je pourrais le regretter. Il s'interrompit. Et ce, juste au moment où toi et Rachel alliez quitter la boutique lors de notre visite à Londres.  
Elena se raidit.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé avant ? demanda t-elle, secouée par cette révélation.  
\- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, lâcha Desmond dans un souffle, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure d'Elena.

Les minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce un mot ni ne fit le moindre geste. Elena accusait le coup ; Desmond s'en voulait d'avoir gardé cette information secrète jusqu'à maintenant. Après tout, si les menaces qu'avaient proférées les sbires de TARGET ne l'avaient pas été dans le seul but de faire pression sur lui, elle était directement concernée.  
\- Bon, l'important c'est que maintenant, je sois au courant. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Mais, reprit-elle d'un ton autoritaire en le pointant de son index, ne me cache plus jamais de détails de cette importance, d'accord ?  
\- Je te le promets, lui assura Desmond avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Desmond alla chercher le courrier. Il rentra, le journal et une enveloppe en main. Cette dernière était adressée à Elena. L'écriture lui était familière.  
\- Elena, tu as du courrier, signala t-il à sa femme. Il retourna l'enveloppe et lut l'adresse d'expédition avant de se rendre au salon où Elena s'était rendue entre temps afin de s'installer dans le canapé pour se reposer. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe.  
\- Ça vient de tes parents, lui indiqua t-il.  
Elle se redressa, prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta. Ses yeux émeraude parcouraient la feuille manuscrite et un sourire illuminait progressivement son visage au fil de sa lecture. Les nouvelles avaient l'air d'être bonnes.  
\- Ils nous invitent à passer le week-end prochain chez eux, l'informa t-elle. Ce sera justement le festival annuel de Castlebury .  
Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre depuis l'escalier jusqu'à l'entrée du salon.  
\- Il y aura des manèges ? S'écria Rachel qui venait de descendre, sans doute attirée par le mot « festival ». Son regard pétillait à l'idée de toutes les distractions qu'elle pourrait voir le week-end prochain.  
\- On verra bien Rachel, lui répondit Desmond, la prenant dans ses bras.

L'après-midi venait de débuter. Le ciel était couvert de nuages sombres, annonçant une pluie imminente.  
Alors que Rachel était partie jouer dans sa chambre, Elena retrouva Desmond, installé derrière son bureau, occupé à feuilleter un livre d'archéologie.  
\- Dis, commença t-elle en s'adressant à ce dernier, je viens de penser à une chose.  
Desmond referma son livre et porta son attention sur Elena.  
\- Je me disais que puisque tu t'inquiètes pour notre sécurité à Rachel et à moi, risqua t-elle, pourquoi ne pas engager une sorte de majordome ou de garde du corps? Elle expliqua le fond de sa pensée. Il pourrait m'accompagner lorsque je me rends au travail et en profiter pour faire quelques courses et pourquoi pas aller chercher Rachel à l'école. Elle marqua une pause, jaugeant la réaction de son époux suite à cette proposition. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?  
\- Ça ne me paraît pas être une mauvaise idée, lui accorda t-il, retirant ses lunettes.

Elena semblait ravie que la solution qu'elle avait trouvée fût approuvée par son époux. Avoir un employé en permanence à leurs côtés les rassureraient autant l'un que l'autre.  
Desmond prépara une annonce de recrutement, qu'il ferait publier dans le London Times. Il comptait user d'un pseudonyme afin de ne pas attirer d'avantage l'attention de TARGET sur lui ou sa famille. Il mit du temps avant de trouver le nom qu'il emploierait. Il lui fallait un nom qui lui ressemblait, à la fois discret et raffiné. Une fois cet obstacle franchi, le reste ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déposer l'annonce.  
Le papier en mains, il prit sa veste et conseilla à Elena de faire bien attention durant son absence et de n'ouvrir à personne. Il se hâta de gagner sa voiture et se mit en route. Il arriva à Londres en fin d'après-midi et se rendit au siège du journal. Il confia l'annonce à une employée, ainsi que la somme nécessaire à sa diffusion dans le journal du lendemain et pour plusieurs jours. Il ne traîna pas et aussitôt sa tâche accomplie, se remit en route vers chez lui.  
Elena l'attendait pour servir le dîner, et ce n'est qu'à vingt heures passées qu'elle entendit une voiture emprunter le petit chemin menant à leur demeure. Elle regarda prudemment par la fenêtre. C'était Desmond, de retour de Londres.

Les jours passèrent rapidement et le vendredi après midi, leurs bagages étaient déjà prêts pour le week-end chez les parents d'Elena. Desmond les chargea dans le coffre de la voiture. Après un rapide souper, ils se préparèrent au départ. Rachel s'installa derrière le siège du conducteur, en l'occurrence Desmond, son fidèle ours en peluche entre les mains. Ils mirent un peu plus de trois heures à parcourir la route reliant Stillsburg, leur petite ville, à Castlebury, celle où vivaient les parents d'Elena.  
Desmond gara la voiture dans la petite allée menant au domicile de ses beaux-parents. Ils vivaient à l'entrée de la ville, dans une maison de taille modeste mais très bien entretenue. Une lumière s'alluma dans l'entrée et un rai de celle-ci se diffusa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme aux cheveux grisonnants, vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu pastel sortit sur le pas de la porte. Elena et Desmond sortirent du véhicule, ce dernier en sortant délicatement Rachel qui s'était endormie pendant le long trajet. La femme s'approcha.  
\- Elena, s'exclama t-elle, serrant sa fille dans les bras. Comment s'est passée la route ? Pas trop fatigués ?  
\- Tout s'est très bien passé maman, répondit Elena.  
\- Bonsoir, Mme Watson, reprit Desmond, s'approchant, Rachel dans les bras.  
\- Desmond, murmura t-elle lorsqu'il arriva à côté d'elle afin de ne pas réveiller Rachel qui dormait paisiblement, bonsoir mon grand. Vos chambres sont déjà prêtes, vous n'aurez qu'à y installer vos affaires pour vous y sentir comme chez vous, annonça t-elle gaiement à leur attention.  
\- Merci, répondit Desmond.  
Ils entrèrent. Mr Watson, un homme au physique imposant, accueillit le couple chaleureusement. Il se proposa pour aller chercher les bagages restés dans le coffre et les aider à les emmener à l'étage. Desmond alla déposer Rachel dans la chambre que Mme Watson avait préparée à son attention puis descendit. Une fois les bagages entreposés dans leurs chambres respectives, ils se retrouvèrent au salon afin de discuter entre adultes. Mr Watson servit les boissons, la route ayant été longue pour Desmond et Elena.  
Ils se mirent d'accord sur le programme du week-end avant de regagner leurs chambres pour se coucher, terrassés par la fatigue.  
Desmond dormit sereinement cette nuit là, le fait de savoir sa famille dans un lieu n'ayant jamais été approché par TARGET y étant sans doute pour beaucoup.

Le soleil se leva, inondant de sa lumière la demeure des parents d'Elena. Le toit de tuiles bleues se démarquait de ceux des voisins, faits de tuiles rouges. La ville était entourée de verdure. Des collines se dessinaient dans toutes les directions et un château ancien se dressait sur l'une d'elles, non loin de la ville, ce qui lui avait valu son nom. L'agitation due au festival prévu se faisait déjà ressentir. De nombreuses personnes s'affairaient sur la grande place. Certains aménageaient des stands de divertissements divers, d'autres terminaient l'installation de structures métalliques imposantes. Il ne leur restait que quelques heures pour tout mettre en place, le festival débutant à midi précises, et s'étalant jusque tard dans la nuit le lendemain.  
Desmond et Elena se levèrent à neuf heures. Ils descendirent et retrouvèrent les Watson dans la cuisine, où le petit déjeuner les attendait. Rachel était déjà installée, chose exceptionnelle pour elle un week-end, mais l'idée même du festival ayant lieu ce jour là suffisait à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus en place. Elle parlait avec entrain à sa grand mère de ce qu'elle apprenait à l'école et, bien sur, du festival.  
Le petit déjeuner pris, les hommes se retirèrent, Mr Watson sollicitant l'aide de Desmond afin de couper quelques branches de l'un des arbres du jardin qui commençaient à menacer de tomber, suite à un violent orage survenu quelques jours plus tôt. Rachel les suivit. Elena aida sa mère à débarrasser la cuisine. Elle se sentit soudain à nouveau nauséeuse. Cela se produisait de plus en plus régulièrement depuis peu. Elle quitta la pièce et se rendit à la salle de bains, sous le regard interdit de sa mère. Les mains agrippées au rebord du lavabo, elle regarda son reflet, décontenancée. Elle venait de comprendre.

Tous furent prêts rapidement et l'heure venue, ils quittèrent la demeure pour se diriger vers la grande place.  
C'était la cohue dans les rues. De nombreux riverains ainsi qu'une masse impressionnante de touristes se bousculaient. Desmond mit Rachel sur ses épaules afin de ne pas la perdre dans la foule. Perchée ainsi, cette dernière avait une vue dégagée sur les environs et ne tarda pas à repérer le centre de ses attentions.  
\- Papa ! s'écria t-elle d'une voix enjouée, les manèges sont par là ! Elle pointait du doigt en direction de l'ouest.  
Ils se dirigèrent dans la direction indiquée par la fillette. Desmond et Rachel étaient en tête, suivis de Mr Watson. Elena et Mme Watson fermaient la marche. Cette dernière jetait de temps à autres de rapides coups d'œil à sa fille.  
\- Il est au courant ? finit-elle par lui demander à voix basse, la fixant avec insistance.  
Elena parut stupéfaite. Ainsi sa mère l'avait remarqué, et ce en à peine quelques heures.  
\- Non, admit-elle. Je préfère attendre un peu avant de lui annoncer.  
Elle regardait Desmond qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant elle. Avec les événements qui s'étaient produits ces derniers temps, elle ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Elle attendrait le bon moment pour en discuter avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant les attractions et Rachel voulut descendre des épaules de son père. Devant eux s'étalaient des dizaines d'attractions : des tasses au grand huit en passant par l'indémodable carrousel. Une musique typique de ce genre de festivité s'élevait dans les airs et se diffusaient dans les moindres recoins de la ville.  
Elle commença par faire un tour sur ce dernier, sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents et grands-parents et enchaîna avec les tasses. Mme Watson proposa à Desmond et Elena de profiter du festival, seuls à seuls, tandis qu'elle et son époux surveilleraient Rachel. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le carrousel à quinze heures.  
Elena et Desmond se dirigèrent vers la section où se trouvaient les différents stands, main dans la main. Ils n'avaient que l'embarras du choix.  
Ils passèrent devant un stand de confiseries et s'y arrêtèrent pour y acheter un paquet de sucreries pour Rachel, et une barbe à papa qu'ils se partageraient en déambulant entre les stands. Elena posa sa tête contre Desmond et lui tenait le bras, tout en marchant. Ils n'avaient pas profité de ce genre d'occasion depuis longtemps.  
Desmond s'arrêta à un stand de jeu de fléchettes. Il n'avait pu en pratiquer que quelques fois, à l'époque de l'université avec ses amis de l'époque. Il se paya une partie. Il se concentrait afin de viser du mieux qu'il l pouvait. Une fois toutes les fléchettes lancées, son score, bien que correct, ne lui permettait pas de remporter de lot. Il était légèrement déçu, lui qui pensait pouvoir impressionner Elena.  
\- Une partie s'il vous plaît, demanda Elena à l'homme tenant le stand.  
Desmond la regarda avec étonnement.  
\- Tu sais jouer à ça ?  
Pour toute réponse, Elena se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en coin. Elle fixa la cible quelques instants et lança le projectile. Ce dernier se ficha en plein dans le centre, sous le regard ébahi des autres joueurs, de Desmond et de l'homme au stand.  
\- Joli coup, Madame, commenta ce dernier. Voyons voir si la chance sera encore avec vous au prochain coup.  
Elena poursuivit la partie, marquant un score qui ne manqua pas de laisser pantois tous ceux se trouvant au stand, Desmond le premier.  
\- Et le gros lot pour cette p'tite dame, annonça le forain qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Et voilà, ajouta t-il en tendant à Elena un énorme panier garni de fruits et d'une bouteille de vin de la région.  
Ils s'éloignèrent du stand.  
\- Où as tu appris à jouer comme ça ? demanda Desmond, abasourdi par la découverte d'un talent insoupçonné chez sa femme.  
\- C'est simple, répondit-elle jubilant d'avoir battu Desmond, j'ai travaillé comme serveuse dans un bar pendant le lycée. J'ai appris en jouant contre les clients, ce qui arrangeait le patron, ça attirait la clientèle, précisa t-elle.  
\- Et tu m'as caché ça depuis tout ce temps. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé des cours, plaisanta t-il.  
\- La prochaine fois peut-être, ajouta t-elle.

Leur promenade en tête à tête fut de courte durée. Alors qu'ils passaient devant un stand de tir à la carabine, des hurlements se firent entendre, provenant de là où se trouvaient les attractions. Ils se hâtèrent dans cette direction sans réfléchir : Rachel et ses grands-parents étaient peut être en danger.  
A peine eurent-ils passé le carrousel que Mr Watson les rejoignit, essoufflé.  
\- Vous voilà, lança t-il paniqué. Rachel...Elisabeth...Oh mon dieu, articula t-il à grande peine.  
\- Papa ! hurla Elena, que se passe t-il ? Où sont maman et Rachel ? Elle commençait à paniquer à son tour.  
Le vieil homme la regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Là, parvint-il à lâcher, désignant la grande roue qui se dressait à quelques mètres devant eux.  
Ils levèrent les yeux. L'engin émettait des sons étranges et les nacelles se balançaient dans le vide, l'attraction étant immobilisée. Des cris et des pleurs s'échappaient des nacelles. Ils repérèrent Rachel et sa grand-mère dans l'une des plus hautes, qui étaient également celles qui se balançaient le plus dangereusement.  
Desmond se rendit aussitôt au poste des commandes, au pied de la grande roue, où le forain s'en occupant était tétanisé. Elena se lança à sa poursuite.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquerrit Desmond.  
Le forain, bien que toujours choqué, sembla se ressaisir.  
\- Les commandes ne répondent plus, avoua t-il. J'ai réussi à bloquer la roue avant que le tableau de bord ne commence à ne plus répondre. Il y a eu un problème et la roue a commencé à tourner à une vitesse anormalement élevée, faisant que certaines nacelles commencent à se détacher, c'est ça le bruit que l'on entend. Il marqua une pause et détourna les yeux de Desmond. Je ne sais que faire, confia le forain désemparé.  
Desmond fit tout son possible pour tenter de garder son calme, ce qui lui demandait un effort considérable.  
\- Bon, lâcha t-il en bousculant le forain sans ménagement, laissez-moi voir ça.  
\- Mais Monsieur, balbutia ce dernier, je ne peux laisser un visiteur mettre les mains sur…  
\- Ma fille est dans cet engin ! le coupa Desmond. Je me fiche de votre règlement, je ne vais pas la laisser la dedans sans rien faire !  
L'homme se tut et laissa Desmond démonter le tableau des commandes.

De nombreux fils s'entremêlaient. Certains étaient rouges, d'autres bleus et d'autres encore verts. Desmond les examina quelques minutes. Certains ne semblaient pas être reliés aux bons emplacements et l'un était totalement désolidarisé du reste, ce qui était surement à l'origine de l'incident. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Un nouveau grincement métallique se fit entendre, suivi de hurlements. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il rouvrit les yeux et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, sous le coup de la pression. Il débrancha alors certains des fils avant de les rebrancher à d'autres emplacements. Il rebrancha également le câble qui ne l'était pas. Il se leva et, avec appréhension, abaissa le levier permettant la mise en marche du manège. Il garda les yeux fixés sur celui-ci et constata qu'il se remit en marche, à une vitesse normale.  
\- Vous avez réussi, bredouilla le forain qui n'en revenait pas.  
Desmond tomba à genoux, la pression qu'il avait accumulée l'avait quitté d'un coup. Elena se précipita vers lui et le serra de toutes ses forces.  
\- Desmond, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots, tu les as sauvées.

Le forain se chargeait de faire descendre les passagers de la grande roue, nacelle par nacelle. Il en avait déjà vidées quelques une que de nouveaux cris retentirent.  
Desmond et Elena levèrent les yeux. Ces cris, ils les avaient reconnus. C'était Rachel et Mme Watson.  
Leur nacelle était déjà en train de se détacher. Chaque mouvement de la roue la faisait se pencher un peu plus.  
\- Arrêtez tout de suite cette machine ! s'écria Desmond au forain, tout en se précipitant vers l'attraction.  
Mme Watson ! cria t-il à l'attention de cette dernière, écoutez-moi bien attentivement ! Si on remet cette machine en marche, il y a de grandes chances que la nacelle où vous vous trouvez se détache !  
Mme Watson parut paniquée. Rachel se blottit contre elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Que faut-il que l'on fasse ? lui demanda t-elle d'une voix rendue aigüe par le stress.  
\- Ouvrez la porte ! Il marqua une pause, regardant Elena et Mr Watson qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Il savait que ce qu'il allait demander paraissait insensé, et surtout, dangereux. Il va falloir que vous sautiez !  
\- Vous avez perdu la tête ? s'exclama Mme Watson.  
\- C'est notre seule option, la raisonna Desmond. Le temps qu'il faudrait pour venir vous chercher la haut, il serait trop tard ! Passez la première. Il hésita, sachant que ses paroles, dans un autre contexte pourraient être vexantes pour une femme, même pour celles ayant la silhouette de Mme Watson. Rachel est plus légère, la nacelle tiendra plus longtemps que si c'était elle qui sortait la première.  
Madame Watson ne répliqua pas, comprenant que c'était la chose la plus logique à faire si elles voulaient que toutes les deux s'en sortent saines et sauves. Elle regarda Rachel et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le sol était à une quinzaine de mètres.  
\- Elizabeth ! s'exclama son époux. Ne t'en fais pas, je te rattraperais !  
Elle hésita quelques instants. La nacelle émit un nouveau grincement, faisant se pencher encore un peu plus celle-ci. Elle se décida alors à sauter, tout en fermant les yeux.

Sa chute dura quelques secondes et fut interrompue lorsqu'elle atterrit sur une surface confortable. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait assise sur son époux qui était au sol. Ils se relevèrent et s'enlacèrent.  
\- Je ne suis plus aussi solide qu'autrefois, plaisanta t-il.  
Ils se tournèrent vers la nacelle, Rachel étant toujours à l'intérieur, seule. La fillette était désemparée et s'agrippait à la porte. Le vide qui se dressait entre elle et le sol la tétanisait.  
\- Rachel ! Je sais que tu as peur ma chérie, lança Desmond, mais il va falloir que tu sautes !  
\- Je peux pas ! S'écria l'enfant paniquée. J'ai trop peur ! Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues.  
\- Rachel, écoute-moi ! la supplia Desmond, la voix brisée par la terreur. Tu dois sauter ! Je suis juste en dessous, je te rattraperais !  
\- Tu le promets ? demanda la fillette tout en s'essuyant les larmes.  
\- Je te le promets.  
Un autre grincement retentit, plus menaçant que les précédents et secouant la nacelle avec violence. Rachel se cramponna de toutes ses forces à la porte, fermant les yeux.  
-Rachel ! s'époumona Elena qui avait à son tour les larmes aux yeux, dépêche toi !  
L'enfant se ressaisit. Elle jeta un regard vers le sol, non sans éprouver de la peur. Son père était juste en dessous, prêt à la réceptionner. Elle respira profondément pour se donner du courage et se lança.  
Desmond la rattrapa et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Elena se joignit à eux, bouleversée.

De nouveaux grincements, plus menaçants se firent entendre.  
\- Que tout le monde s'éloigne immédiatement ! hurla Desmond à l'attention de tous ceux se trouvant à proximité.  
Ils s'exécutèrent et eurent bien fait de suivre son conseil. La nacelle se détacha et s'écrasa au sol dans un horrible vacarme.  
Personne ne fut blessé.  
Le forain remit l'engin en marche afin d'en faire sortir les derniers passagers. Une fois tout le monde sortit, des applaudissements retentirent. Desmond leva les yeux, surpris. Une foule s'était formée autour de lui et sa famille et en était à l'origine.  
\- Tu vois, murmura Rachel, toujours cramponné à son père, j'avais raison : tu es un vrai super-héros. Tu as sauvé tout le monde.  
\- Une chance que j'ai suivi des études de mécanique et de sciences en parallèle de mon cursus archéologique, précisa Desmond. Ça m'aura au moins servi aujourd'hui.

Après une petite discussion avec le forain quant aux notions de sécurité et de vérification systématique du matériel qu'il avait à sa charge, ils tentèrent de quitter les lieux, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée : tous ceux s'étant retrouvés dans l'attraction ainsi que leurs proches tenaient à remercier Desmond pour ce qu'il avait fait.  
Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, mais pour eux, le festival s'achèverait là.  
Ils passèrent le reste du week-end chez les parents d'Elena et à se balader le long de la rivière qui serpentait en bordure de la ville.  
Ils quittèrent la ville le dimanche en fin d'après-midi afin de regagner Stillsburg dans la soirée.


	9. Chapitre 8: Larmes de Douleur

Le lendemain de leur retour, le téléphone sonna. C'était leur premier appel suite à l'annonce que Desmond avait déposée. Ils en recevraient d'autres au fil des jours. Elena nota le nom et le numéro de téléphone de la personne l'ayant contactée, qu'elle communiquerait à Desmond à son retour. Ils fixeraient ensemble des entretiens avec les candidats, afin de sélectionner celui leur convenant le mieux.

Le mardi matin, Desmond était en route pour l'université. Il se gara à sa place habituelle et se dirigea vers l'escalier du bâtiment principal, menant à l'étage. Il remarqua que Jeff semblait attendre quelqu'un devant cet escalier, l'air grave.  
\- Desmond, balbutia t-il en voyant ce dernier arriver à sa hauteur. Il faut absolument que tu vois ça…  
Desmond sut à son intonation et à son air confus que quelque chose était arrivé.  
Jeff le conduisit devant son bureau. La porte avait été forcée et tout était sens dessus dessous. De nombreux papiers jonchaient le sol, les tiroirs de son bureau étaient restés ouverts, en désordre et certains objets avaient été déplacés.  
\- Quand est-ce arrivé ? Demanda Desmond, sous le choc.  
\- Surement dans la nuit, lui répondit son ami. Lorsque je suis passé dans le couloir ce matin, c'était déjà dans cet état.  
Desmond entra dans la pièce, jetant un œil à chaque recoin de celle-ci. Il se retint de cogner du poing son bureau lorsqu'il remarqua que quelque chose manquait.  
\- Le coffret ! lâcha t-il tout à coup en se retournant vers Jeff. Où est le coffret ?  
Jeff le regarda, les yeux ronds. Il n'en avait visiblement aucune idée.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! vociféra Desmond hors de lui. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Mes notes à ce sujet ont également disparues !  
\- Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?  
\- TARGET… lâcha Desmond dans un souffle.  
Il ne pouvait s'agir là que de leur œuvre. Seules ses recherches ayant trait aux Aslantes avaient été dérobées, soit la majeure partie de son travail.

Le directeur entra en trombe dans le bureau de Desmond, ayant été mis au courant de la situation dès son arrivée. Il constata les dégâts avec la même aigreur que Desmond. De toute sa carrière, c'était la première fois qu'un vol avait été commis au sein de son établissement.  
\- Professeur Sycamore, nous allons faire tout notre possible afin de mettre la main sur ces malfrats, annonça t-il d'une voix rauque. La police sera prévenue au plus tôt de cette affaire et vos travaux seront retrouvés.  
\- Je doute que cela soit possible Monsieur, réfuta Desmond, réajustant sa cravate dans un geste qu'il effectuait machinalement lorsqu'il était contrarié. S'il s'agit bien des personnes auxquelles je pense, ajouta t-il, il y a peu de chances que l'on retrouve quoi que ce soit un jour.  
\- Vous me semblez en savoir plus que quiconque ici, rétorqua le directeur d'un air suspicieux. Auriez-vous quelque chose à voir dans tout ceci professeur ?  
Il fixa Desmond. Jeff ne sut que penser. Son ami aurait-il pu être impliqué dans les événements ?  
\- Absolument pas, se défendit Desmond.

Il raconta ce qu'il savait au sujet de l'organisation dénommée TARGET et son obsession pour la civilisation Aslante, en n'en livrant que l'essentiel, jugeant que certains événements ayant eu lieu par le passé entre lui et l'organisation ne regardaient que lui-même.  
\- Si ce que vous nous dites est vrai, reprit le directeur, qu'allons-nous faire ?  
\- Les notes ne sont pas un problème. Il me faudra du temps mais je pense pouvoir en retranscrire une bonne partie.  
Le directeur semblait rassuré.  
\- Le problème, ajouta Desmond, c'est que je n'avais pas encore terminé de consigner les détails à propos des objets dérobés. A part quelques clichés, il ne me reste rien pour travailler dessus.  
\- Je suppose que faute de mieux, vous allez devoir vous en contenter, en conclut le directeur.  
\- Effectivement, admis Desmond.  
\- Nom d'un chien ! s'emporta le directeur ayant jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de lui. Il est déjà cette heure là ! Bien professeurs, reprit il en s'adressant à Jeff et Desmond, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore pas mal de choses qui m'attendent.  
Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide et décidé.  
Jeff resta planté là un moment, ne sachant que faire au vu de la situation. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aider son ami, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas la possibilité. Il fut tiré de sa passivité par Desmond.  
\- On ne peut rien faire de plus, relativisa t-il. Il est inutile de rester ici à se lamenter, Jeff. Ton cours commence bientôt, lui fit-il remarquer en regardant l'horloge qui indiquait presque dix heures.

Jeff quitta la pièce. Desmond décida de mettre cette dernière en ordre avant son cours de l'après midi. Il commença par ramasser les feuilles qui traînaient toujours au sol. Toutes les notes qui n'avaient trouvé aucun intérêt aux yeux des brigands avaient été jetées sans plus de considération que s'il s'agissait d'un vieux journal et s'étaient retrouvées mélangées. Il passa une bonne partie du temps de sa pause déjeuner à les remettre en ordre et remettre son bureau en état, replaçant les objets qui avaient été déplacés. Il était du genre à aimer voir chaque chose à sa place. Il s'octroya tout de même une pause et alla chercher de quoi déjeuner en vitesse avant son cours avec les 2nde année.  
Il mit ses étudiants au courant de la situation et tous se montrèrent volontaires pour remettre une copie de leurs notes au sujet des objets dérobés afin que leur professeur puisse combler les éventuels vides quand il aurait retranscrit ce dont il se souvenait. La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour et ses étudiants de 1ère et 3ème années rejoignirent le mouvement. Cet élan de solidarité le toucha.  
Il resta encore une heure après la fin de son cours dans son bureau afin de commencer à retranscrire ses notes. Il débuta par les sujets les plus simples.  
A dix sept heures, il remit ses notes dans le tiroir. Il ne risquait pas de retrouver son bureau saccagé le lendemain, tout ce qui intéressait TARGET ayant déjà été emporté. Il prit sa veste, laissa la porte entrouverte, cette dernière ne fermant plus et descendit le grand escalier menant au hall. Il regagna son véhicule et se mit en route pour Stillsburg.

Une fois le seuil franchi, Rachel vint l'accueillir comme à son habitude.  
\- Bonsoir papa! Lui lança la fillette en s'agrippant à son cou.  
\- Bonsoir ma puce, répondit Desmond en l'embrassant sur le front avant de la reposer au sol. Je dois parler avec maman, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord, répondit Rachel sans broncher, en montant l'escalier pour aller jouer dans sa chambre.  
Desmond rejoignit Elena au salon, où elle était en train de lire l'un des nombreux livres de leur imposante bibliothèque.  
\- Tout s'est bien passé ? s'enquit-elle auprès de son époux.  
\- Pas vraiment, admit-il tout en se calant dans le fond du canapé, prenant place auprès d'Elena.  
Elena ferma son livre et le posa sur la table basse, puis se blottit contre Desmond.  
\- Je t 'écoute.  
\- Mon bureau a été forcé dans la nuit, avoua t-il. Sans aucun doute l'œuvre des sbires de TARGET. Ils ont emporté tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les Atlantes.  
\- Ils ont du comprendre que c'était la seule chose qu'il leur restait à faire pour mettre la main sur tes recherches, leurs précédentes tentatives ayant échouées, en conclut Elena. Qui sait, poursuivit-elle d'un ton rassurant, peut-être vont-ils enfin te laisser en paix maintenant qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient.  
\- J'espère que tu as raison, ajouta t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

On sonna. Ils se levèrent et Desmond ouvrit la porte. Il s'agissait d'un homme de taille moyenne, devant être à peine plus jeune qu'eux. Il avait les cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés.  
\- Bonsoir, je suis George Stansley, précisa t-il. Je vous ai eue au téléphone hier matin à propos du poste, ajouta t-il en s'adressant à Elena.  
\- Entrez, je vous prie, le convia Desmond se mettant sur le côté afin de laisser passer George et refermant la porte derrière ce dernier.  
Ils allèrent au salon. Desmond invita l'homme à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils se trouvant face au canapé, avant de s'installer ans ce dernier.  
-Vous prenez du thé ? demanda Elena à leur hôte depuis l'entrée du salon.  
\- Volontiers madame. Je ne dirais pas non à un Crépuscule poivré.  
\- Bien, je reviens tout de suite.

Pendant qu'Elena se rendait à la cuisine préparer le thé, Desmond entamait la conversation avec leur invité. Celui-ci avoua qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver leur petite ville et qu'il avait du demander son chemin à plusieurs reprises dans les villes voisines.  
Elena revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau en mains sur lequel étaient disposées trois tasses de thé. Elle déposa le Crépuscule poivré devant George, servit à Desmond son habituel Plaisir amer et posa sa tasse de Délice fruité à sa place. Ils allaient pouvoir commencer à discuter du sujet pour lequel George s'était déplacé. Elena et Desmond avaient réfléchi la veille à une série de question qu'ils poseraient aux candidats, telles que l'endroit où ils avaient fait leurs études ou leur expérience dans le domaine.  
L'entretien dura près d'une heure. Desmond consignait les réponses de l'homme dans un carnet qui lui servirait pour les prochains entretiens et avec lequel ils feraient leur choix.  
Une fois arrivés au bout des questions qu'ils souhaitaient aborder, ils mirent fin à l'entrevue. Ils raccompagnèrent l'homme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, lui promettant une réponse dans les prochains jours.

Au cours des deux jours qui suivirent, ils reçurent d'autres candidats, Desmond profitant de son jour de congé pour en voir un maximum ce jour là. Il pouvait paraître sélectif, mais il cherchait la bonne personne. Celle qui aurait pour lourde tâche de veiller à la sécurité de sa famille en son absence. Il n'allait donc pas s'arrêter au premier venu. Pour le moment, bien que le parcours des candidats était intéressant, il n'avait pas été pleinement convaincu de leur expérience. La plupart avaient terminé leur formation moins de deux ans auparavant. De plus, ils lui semblaient trop jeune pour une tâche aussi importante, plus du tiers ayant 25 ans tout au plus.  
Elena était rentrée depuis peu quand ils reçurent le cinquième et dernier candidat de la journée. L'entretien se déroula de la même façon que pour tous les autres.

Le jour se levait sur la paisible ville de Stillsburg. Tout était calme à cette heure matinale. En tendant l'oreille on pouvait entendre le chant d'un coq au loin. Le ciel était encombré de nuages bas. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais cela ne durerait pas. Cette journée allait être chargée pour Desmond. Il devait, en plus d'assurer ses cours, reprendre à zéro toutes les notes qui lui avaient été dérobées. Il avait déjà fini celles portant sur les objets les plus simples et ses étudiants lui avaient été d'une aide précieuse en portant leurs notes à son bureau. Malgré cela, il n'en était encore qu'à la moitié de son travail. Il lui faudrait au minimum deux semaines pour en venir à bout.  
Ce matin là, il donnerait un cours aux 1ère année, le dernier avant les examens. Ils reverraient ensemble pendant deux heures différents points portant sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque là. Il leur expliqua également en quoi consisteraient les épreuves, sans leur en donner le sujet bien évidemment. Il espérait ainsi leur fournir toutes les clés pour réussir leurs épreuves.  
Son cours terminé, il descendit l'escalier menant au hall, sans repasser par son bureau. Il se rendit dans l'aile gauche de l'université, à la cafétéria et y prit un déjeuner à emporter. Il déjeunerait dans son bureau tout en travaillant. Il ne le faisait jamais auparavant, mais cela lui permettait de gagner du temps. La porte de son bureau avait été changée la veille et il était ravi de le constater. Il s'y sentait un peu plus en sécurité maintenant qu'elle pouvait à nouveau être fermée.  
Il sortit un carnet du tiroir gauche de son bureau et feuilleta les notes de ses étudiants. Il en compara quelques une pour trouver toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.

Il passa de nombreuses heures à travailler. Lorsqu'il se décida à quitter le bureau, il était dix huit ne rentrerait pas tout de suite : il se souvenait avoir vu une chose qui ferait plaisir à Rachel dans une boutique de la ville devant laquelle il passait tous les jours pour se rendre à l'université. Il fit donc un détour afin de s'y rendre et arriva devant la boutique dix minutes plus tard. Il se gara et entra. L'endroit aurait pu être décrit comme un paradis pour les enfants, et accessoirement, une ruine pour le portefeuille des parents. Des centaines de jouets en tout genre emplissaient les étals. Dans la vitrine, un train miniature faisait inlassablement le tour d'un circuit improbable, traduisant l'imagination de la personne l'ayant mis en place. Un automate produisait de larges bulles de savon qui se rependaient dans toute la vitrine, volant à leur gré et éclatant arrivées au bout du côté opposé de la vitrine. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Desmond. Il alla au fond du magasin, où se trouvait le vendeur, un homme élancé aux cheveux en bataille, installé derrière la caisse. L'endroit était vide de clients, la boutique approchant de son heure de fermeture.  
\- Bonsoir, lui adressa celui-ci d'un ton enjoué. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
\- Bonsoir, répondit Desmond. J'ai vu un article susceptible de plaire à ma fille, dans la vitrine.  
\- La vitrine, murmura l'homme pour lui même devinant ce dont il s'agissait. Suivez-moi.

Il se leva de son tabouret inconfortable et passa devant Desmond. Il se dirigea vers l'avant du magasin, où se trouvait la vitrine.  
\- Je vous écoute monsieur, reprit le vendeur à voix haute.  
\- Celui-ci, indiqua Desmond tout en désignant un magnifique ours en peluche de couleur blanche, un peu plus grand que celui que Rachel emmenait partout avec elle.  
\- Vous avez de la chance, précisa le marchand qui avait vu juste. Ce modèle s'est très bien vendu, celui-ci est notre dernier exemplaire et le fournisseur est actuellement en rupture de stock. Les enfants adorent ces ours blancs comme neige, votre fille sera aux anges, lui assura t-il d'un ton chaleureux.  
Il attrapa l'animal en peluche et ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse.  
\- Souhaitez-vous le faire emballer ?  
\- Non, ça ira. Par contre, si vous avez un ruban pour lui mettre autour du cou, ce serait parfait, spécifia Desmond.  
L'homme chercha dans les tiroirs situés sous la caisse. Il en tira un large ruban de couleur lavande. Il le passa autour du coup de la peluche et le noua à l'arrière de celui-ci.  
\- Et voilà. 32£ s'il vous plait, ajouta t-il en tendant l'ours à Desmond.  
Desmond tendit l'argent et remercia le vendeur, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
\- Bonne soirée. N'hésitez pas à repasser à l'occasion, lui lança le commerçant, avant de se préparer à fermer la boutique.  
L'ours en mains, Desmond regagna son véhicule. Il entra et posa la peluche sur le siège passager, au dessus de son porte documents et posa sa veste sur le cale tête de ce même siège. Cette nouvelle peluche plairait à Rachel, il en était certain. Quant à Elena, elle ne broncherait pas sur l'heure à laquelle il rentrerait quand elle verrait qu'il avait pris du temps pour faire plaisir à leur enfant. C'est le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de la joie de la fillette quand elle verrait ce nouveau présent qu'il démarra.

Desmond arriva à l'entrée de Stillsburg une heure plus tard. Il atteindrait le sentier menant à leur demeure dans quelques minutes à peine. Il laissa passer un véhicule venant de la direction opposée à la sienne et poursuivit sa route. Le ciel qui était voilé de nuages au cours de la journée était à présent totalement masqué par ces derniers qui étaient devenus menaçants. La pluie commençait à s'abattre sur son pare brise, d'abord quelques gouttes, puis à torrents, ce qui lui réduisait considérablement son champ de vision. Un orage se préparait.  
Il emprunta le sentier devenu boueux et gara sa voiture. De l'extérieur, les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes. Rachel devait surement dormir à cette heure, et Elena avait probablement décidé de faire de même, étant toujours fatiguée depuis des semaines, comme elle le lui avait déjà mentionné.  
Il attrapa l'ours, son porte documents et sa veste et sortit, en se dépêchant de rejoindre l'entrée afin de ne pas finir trempé. Il prit sa clé dans la poche de sa veste et ouvrit la porte.

Il alluma la lumière de l'entrée, accrocha sa veste et posa son porte documents contre le mur.  
\- Rachel, appela t-il au cas où cette dernière était toujours éveillée. J'ai une surprise pour toi ma puce.  
Il n'obtint aucune réponse.  
Il monta l'escalier, cette dernière se trouvant surement dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Le lit de Rachel était vide et ses jouets trainaient toujours au sol. Il éteignit la lumière, ferma la porte et vérifia dans sa propre chambre. Rachel ayant peur de l'orage, elle était peut-être allé dormir avec sa mère.  
La aussi, aucune trace de Rachel. Ni d'Elena.  
Cela lui semblait curieux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
Il redescendit et ouvrit la porte du salon. Il fit un pas dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et alluma la lumière.  
Le sol semblait s'écrouler sous ses pieds. L'ours en peluche lui échappa des mains et tomba à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de ses pieds. Il semblait paralysé. Sur le sol, à quelques pas de lui, Elena était étendue. Le tapis sur lequel elle se trouvait présentait une large tache écarlate. Il mit quelques secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité avant de retrouver pleine possession de son corps.  
\- Elena ! Hurla t-il en se précipitant vers sa femme.  
Il la retourna vers lui, lui effleurant le bras. Sa peau était encore chaude. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle ne portait pas le collier qu'il lui avait offert quelques temps plus tôt et qu'elle portait tous les jours depuis. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail qui, en cet instant lui paraissait futile. Il remarqua surtout la blessure par balle qu'elle arborait juste au dessus de la poitrine.  
Il serra de toutes ses forces le corps sans vie de son épouse contre lui, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée.  
Un son le fit se relever. Il regarda autour de lui. Si l'on pouvait avoir l'impression de sentir son cœur s'arracher hors de sa poitrine deux fois de suite, c'est ce qu'il ressentit en cet instant précis.  
Rachel était au sol, à quelques mètres d'Elena, gravement blessée. Il ne l'avait pas vue car le canapé lui bloquait la vue sur cette partie du salon. A nouveau, le son se fit entendre. La fillette toussait.  
Desmond se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui tenant la main.  
\- Rachel, put-il à peine prononcer dans un murmure, tant sa gorge était serrée.  
La fillette ouvrit faiblement les yeux et le fixa de son regard couleur noisette.  
\- Papa, sanglota t-elle de sa petite voix d'enfant. J'ai peur papa. Les larmes lui coulaient le long du visage. Où est maman ? demanda t-elle inquiète.  
Desmond ne savait que lui répondre. Allait-il annoncer à sa fille mourante que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde ? Il n'en avait pas la force.  
\- Maman est à la cuisine en train d'appeler l'hôpital, ma chérie. Ce mensonge lui fendit le cœur. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de mentir.  
\- J'ai froid, murmura faiblement Rachel.  
\- Ça va aller ma chérie, la rassura Desmond, une larme lui coulant sur la joue. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas vite aller mieux et on ira où tu voudras avec maman, d'accord ? dit-il tout en lui caressant doucement le front de son autre main.  
La fillette ferma lentement les yeux et sa tête bascula légèrement sur le côté.  
\- Rachel, murmura Desmond. Rachel… sa voix se brisa.

Il resta agenouillé ainsi un long moment, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce n'était encore que le milieu de la nuit lorsqu'il se releva et sortit de la maison d'un pas lent et mal assuré. Il avançait vers le domicile de Mme Jones, qui était la plus proche amie qu'ils avaient. Il tambourina à la porte à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière s'alluma dans l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit.  
\- Bon sang, marmonna une voix mal réveillée , qui peut bien… Desmond ?s'étonna Mme Jones en voyant celui-ci debout devant sa porte à une heure aussi tardive. Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds et eut un mouvement de recul. Sa chemise couverte de sang et son regard vide le rendait effrayant.  
\- Desmond, reprit-elle d'un ton mêlant effroi et incompréhension, que se passe t-il ?  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
\- Elena… Rachel… parvint-il finalement à articuler. Elles sont… il ne put finir sa phrase.  
\- Ne restez pas dehors, lui proposa Mme Jones, faisant tout son possible pour accuser le coup, ayant compris où il voulait en venir. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la cuisine. Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda t-elle la voix chevrotante.  
\- Je suis rentré, commença Desmond, et je les ai vues au sol… On les a tuées, acheva t-il la voix brisée.  
Les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir lui brouillaient la vue. Il retira ses lunettes et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Mme Jones s'était couvert la bouche d'une main, sous le choc. Elle était très proche du couple et cette nouvelle la bouleversa.  
\- Vous avez appelé la police ? demanda t-elle au bout de longues minutes, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.  
Desmond secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
\- Je n'en ai pas eu la force, murmura t-il.  
Mme Jones regarda l'homme en face d'elle. Lui qui était toujours si sur de lui et qui se montrait toujours maître de lui était à présent un homme brisé.  
\- Je vais le faire, proposa t-elle, tout en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient le long du visage.  
Elle se rendit au salon où se trouvait le téléphone et appela le commissariat de la ville, leur expliquant la situation dans les détails qu'elle avait appris de Desmond.  
Les sirènes se firent entendre quelques minutes plus tard, réveillant les riverains sur leur passage. Tous seraient bientôt au courant du drame qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt.  
Les enquêteurs pénétrèrent dans le domicile des Sycamore afin de bloquer l'accès à ce qui était désormais une scène de crime. Les voisins étaient sortis, curieux et commençaient à se rassembler devant la demeure, ignorant pour le moment la raison de tout ce remue ménage. Ce fut lorsque la police fit sortir deux brancards pudiquement recouverts de toile noire qu'ils mesuraient la gravité des événements.

Un officier toqua chez Mme Jones. Il avait été prévenu par cette dernière que le professeur Sycamore se trouvait chez elle. Elle le fit entrer et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Desmond se trouvait toujours. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis le coup de téléphone.  
\- Monsieur, l'interpella t-il d'une voix grave, remettant sa casquette en place, je suis l'officier Jakes. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.  
Desmond se contenta de fixer la chaise face à lui.  
\- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances, monsieur, reprit l'officier d'une voix compatissante. Vous allez devoir nous accompagner, votre témoignage nous est nécessaire pour mener cette enquête.  
Desmond se leva sans toutefois se montrer plus réceptif. Il se contenta de suivre l'homme, le regard toujours perdu.  
L'officier le fit entrer à l'arrière de son véhicule, sous le regard des voisins de Mme Jones. Déjà, des rumeurs commençaient à se former, faute d'informations officielles.  
Ils arrivèrent au commissariat en quelques minutes. L'officier le fit sortir et ils y entrèrent. C'était un petit bâtiment de briques rouges. A l'intérieur, le sol était recouvert de parquet et les murs étaient de couleur blanche. La salle d'attente n'occupait qu'un faible espace, comprenant à peine quelques fauteuils et une table basse où étaient posés des magasines divers. Elle faisait face à l'accueil, où étaient placardés diverses annonces allant jusqu'au signalement d'objets trouvés. A cette heure tardive, seule une personne se tenait au poste.  
L'officier emmena Desmond jusqu'à son bureau, situé dans le fond du bâtiment, sur la droite. Ils entrèrent et il referma la porte derrière eux. La pièce était parfaitement ordonnée et très peu décorée. Une plante était posée dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Un Union Jack miniature était placardé au mur faisant face à la porte et une carte de l'Angleterre était accrochée sur le mur droit.  
Il invita Desmond à prendre place avant de faire de même. Il sortit un calepin d'un tiroir de son bureau et prit un stylo dans le pot à crayons posé devant lui.  
\- Bien, commença t-il en fixant Desmond. Tout d'abord, j'aurais besoin de vos nom, prénom, âge et profession.  
\- Sycamore Desmond, trente ans, archéologue et professeur d'archéologie à l'Université Bridgestone , se contenta d'énumérer Desmond.  
L'officier griffonna ces informations dans son calepin.  
\- J'aurais besoin de savoir où vous étiez et ce que vous faisiez cette nuit.  
Desmond le regarda effaré. Cet homme le pensait-il coupable ?  
\- Je suis sorti de l'université vers dix huit heures. Je suis ensuite passé dans une boutique de jouets dans le centre ville et je suis rentré chez moi.  
\- Et ensuite ? le poussa l'officier Jakes.  
\- Ensuite… Il avait du mal à mentionner cette partie des événements sans sentir sa gorge se nouer. J'ai trouvé ma femme, morte. Et ma fille est morte dans mes bras, ça n'est pas assez pour vous ? s'emporta Desmond, pour la première fois depuis des heures.  
\- Il me faudra le nom de la boutique, pour confirmer votre version.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Lança Desmond sentant la colère le gagner. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'aurais pu tuer ma femme et ma fille? Je les aimais! Jamais je ne leur aurais fait du mal ! Il se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser sa chaise, sous le coup de la colère.  
\- Calmez-vous monsieur, le pria l'officier Jakes d'un air gêné. C'est la procédure habituelle.  
\- Vous feriez mieux de chercher qui leur a fait ça au lieu de perdre du temps avec moi !  
\- Nous allons faire tout notre possible. Je sais que c'est dur, mais nous avons besoin de votre témoignage, le pria l'officier.  
Desmond se rassit mais il était toujours tenaillé par la colère.  
\- Bien, reprit l'officier d'un ton calme. Lorsque vous êtes rentré, avez vous vu quelque chose d'inhabituel?  
Desmond baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des images atroces qui le hantaient. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se calme intérieurement. Il se remémora les lieux à son arrivée.  
\- Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, indiqua t-il en relevant la tête. Certains objets n'étaient pas à leur place. Et il en manquait, ajouta t-il tout à coup.  
L'officier continuait de griffonner dans son calepin.  
\- Son collier, murmura Desmond, d'une voix à peine audible, réalisant tout à coup ce détail auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention.  
\- Plait-il ?  
\- Elle portait toujours le collier que je lui avais offert. Une chainette en or avec un pendentif en émeraude, précisa t-il à l'attention de l'officier. Elle ne le portait pas sur elle quand je… sa voix se brisa.  
\- Je crois que ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui, indiqua l'officier en refermant son calepin, voyant à quel c'était dur pour Desmond. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Nous vous appellerons si nous avons du nouveau, promit-il.

Desmond marcha du commissariat jusque chez lui. Mme Jones lui avait permis de rester chez elle le temps que l'enquête aboutisse et qu'il puisse retourner habiter chez lui. Il put aller chercher quelques affaires, accompagné par l'un des policiers chargés de l'enquête, et en profita pour se changer, ayant toujours ses vêtements tâchés de sang sur le dos. L'enquêteur prit ces derniers, ils serviraient comme pièce à conviction.  
Les enfants de Mme Jones étaient réveillés quand il retourna chez elle. Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de la situation. Ce fut Mark, le plus jeune mais également le plus curieux de la fratrie, qui prit finalement la parole, en voyant Desmond, seul chez eux.  
\- Elles sont où Rachel et Mme Elena ? demanda t-il avec innocence.  
Desmond eu du mal à ne pas craquer. Ce fut Mme Jones qui se chargea d'expliquer la situation aux enfants.  
\- Les enfants, commença t-elle en se mettant à la hauteur de Mark, les regardant successivement dans les yeux, Rachel et Elena ne reviendront plus…  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Mark. Rachel est fâchée contre moi ?  
\- Mon chéri, soupira Mme Jones, elles sont au même endroit que ton papa maintenant.  
Les enfants se jetèrent dans ses bras, attristés par la nouvelle.  
Desmond les regarda longuement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa famille dorénavant perdue. Une autre pensée tout aussi déchirante lui traversa l'esprit : il faudrait prévenir les parents d'Elena.

Mme Jones lui laissa la chambre de son fils aîné, qui dormirait avec ses frères le temps que Desmond était sous leur toit. Elle avait préparé un matelas et rangé ce qui trainait.  
Quatre jours interminables passèrent, pendant lesquels il n'était presque pas sorti. Il ne supportait pas les regards que lui lançaient les habitants, persuadés qu'il avait joué un rôle dans les événements. Il reçut finalement un appel de l'officier Jakes qui le pria de venir au commissariat dès qu'il le pouvait.  
Il n'était pas retourné à l'université ces trois derniers jours. Il n'en avait plus ni l'envie ni la force. Il avait prévenu Jeff, qui avait promis de se charger de relayer l'information à l'administration et aux étudiants de Desmond. Il se rendit donc au commissariat aussitôt l'appel reçu.  
Arrivé sur place, à peine eut-il franchi la porte que l'officier Jakes, qui était en pleine discussion avec une réceptionniste, vint à sa rencontre.  
\- Mr Sycamore, lui annonça t-il, nous avons besoin de vous pour identifier certains objets. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
Il l'emmena à son bureau, où se trouvaient des caisses de carton entreposées dans un coin de la pièce. L'officier Jakes les posa sur son bureau et en souleva les couvercles. Il en sortit divers objets, emballés individuellement dans des sacs, en tant que pièces à conviction. Desmond les observa en détail et crut recevoir un choc quand il en reconnut certains. Il désigna une pendule du XVIIIème siècle, un vase ancien et quelques bagues qui avaient appartenues à Elena. Il prit un dernier objet entre ses doigts et son cœur se serra. C'était le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert.  
\- Merci pour votre aide, le remercia l'officier Jakes. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut pour envoyer ces vauriens au trou pour un bon moment.  
Desmond le regarda dans les yeux, médusé. Les paroles de l'officier avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe : ils tenaient donc les responsables.  
Il fallait qu'il les voie. Il devait mettre un visage sur les monstres qui l'avaient privé de sa famille.  
\- Où sont ils ? demanda –il brusquement en se levant.  
\- Je regrette monsieur, je ne peux vous laisser les voir, l'enquête est encore en cours, tenta de le raisonner l'officier.  
\- J'ai besoin de voir de qui il s'agit ! vociféra Desmond au bord du gouffre. Pourriez-vous vivre en ignorant qui est la personne qui a détruit votre vie ?  
L'officier parut peiné.  
\- Bon, reprit-il. Je ne suis pas censé faire ça, mais je vais vous conduire dans la pièce face à la salle d'interrogatoire. Mais, ajouta t'il d'un ton intransigeant, vous ne devez en aucun cas intervenir, c'est bien compris ?  
\- Desmond hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

L'officier le conduisit jusqu'à une petite pièce vitrée d'où il pourrait observer l'interrogatoire sans être vu.  
La porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Les suspects, au nombre de trois, étaient encadrés par deux policiers, chargés de les surveiller, et l'officier Jakes fermait la marche. Desmond se figea à la vue des suspects. Il était sur d'avoir déjà vu l'un d'entre eux.  
L'officier commença par exposer les faits et montra les pièces à conviction que Desmond lui avait indiquées. Ils ne pouvaient plus nier. Ils s'étaient fait prendre en flagrant délit d'effraction dans une demeure du nord de la ville ce matin là et les effets dérobés chez les Sycamore étaient toujours dans le coffre de leur véhicule.  
\- Qui est l'instigateur de l'idée du cambriolage dans la soirée de vendredi ?  
Les trois hommes baissaient les yeux, intimidés par le regard perçant de l'officier.  
\- Je reformule ma question. Qui a décidé d'entrer et de dérober ces objets dans la soirée de vendredi au numéro quatre de Cypress Street ? reprit l'officier, avançant vers les suspects les pièces à conviction.  
Le silence régna quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles les suspects fixaient le sol.  
\- C'est moi, admit finalement l'homme assis au milieu, le seul aux cheveux bruns.  
\- Votre nom ? demanda l'officier, son stylo prêt à gratter le papier.  
\- George Stansley.  
Desmond sentit le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Il se souvenait de ce nom.  
\- Et pourquoi avez-vous choisi cette maison en particulier ?  
\- Il y avait une annonce dans le London Times. Un type cherchait un majordome. Ceux qui se payent ce genre de services sont en général blindés de thunes, précisa George. J'ai alors décidé de me faire passer pour un candidat au poste pour effectuer un repérage des lieux.  
\- Et pour les meurtres, c'était prémédité ?  
\- Non! objecta George d'un air affligé. J'ai sonné, la bonne femme est venue ouvrir. C'est là qu'on est entré tous les trois : il en fallait un pour guetter, un autre pour prendre le butin et le dernier devait maîtriser la femme. Moi je suis allé chercher les babioles que j'avais repérées la première fois. On les aurait revendues pour se faire un peu de fric. Il se tut quelques secondes, la suite de ce qu'il allait avouer lui pesant sur la conscience. Et c'est là que la gamine est descendue. C'était pas prévu, je l'avais pas vu lors du repérage… Il baissa les yeux et se terra dans le silence.  
L'officier consigna les déclarations du suspect.  
\- Et que s'est il passé ensuite ?  
\- Brad a paniqué, intervint l'homme situé sur la droite, le plus petit des trois. Je surveillais par la fenêtre que personne ne se pointait. Brad était chargé de maitriser la femme pour qu'elle n'appelle pas les flics. Il avait un flingue, ajouta t-il, mais c'était juste pour lui faire peur. On voulait tuer personne, je vous le jure.  
\- Mais quand la gamine a débarqué, continua le dénommé Brad, j'ai pété les plombs. On était cuits. Elle nous avait vus et allait se mettre à hurler, ce qui aurait ameuté tout le voisinage. J'ai pas réfléchi…J'ai tiré… Il baissa à son tour la tête. La femme s'est mise à se débattre et le coup est parti tout seul…

Desmond ne pouvait en entendre d'avantage. Tout au fil des aveux des suspects, il avait serré les poings et tentait de contenir sa rage et son chagrin, mais il était arrivé à un point où il ne pouvait plus contenir ses émotions. Entendre le récit des événements de la bouche des assassins de sa famille lui était insupportable. Il échappa à la vigilance de l'officier se trouvant dans la pièce d'observation et fit irruption dans la salle d'interrogatoire.  
Avant que l'officier Jakes ne put faire quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha de George et lui asséna un coup de poing du plus fort qu'il le put, aveuglé par la rage. Il avait laissé entrer chez lui cet homme en toute confiance et ce dernier n'était venu que dans un but purement malhonnête.  
\- Calmez-vous monsieur! Lui ordonna l'officier Jakes se levant, tandis que les officiers chargés de la surveillance des suspects se jetèrent sur Desmond pour le maîtriser.  
\- Elles n'avaient rien fait de mal ! hurla Desmond, les yeux embrumés de larmes.  
\- Faites le sortir immédiatement ! somma l'officier Jakes.  
Desmond fut trainé hors de la pièce par les deux hommes, non sans opposer de résistance, et fut conduit à la salle d'attente qui était déserte. Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. C'en était trop.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement sans qu'il ne bouge.  
L'interrogatoire terminé, l'officier Jakes posa une tasse de thé devant Desmond et prit place à côté de lui, une autre tasse en main.  
\- Je vous avais prévenu, lui rappela t-il de sa voix grave, portant à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé. Je sais comment réagissent ceux qui perdent leurs proches lorsqu'ils sont face aux responsables. Maintenant qu'ils ont avoué, reprit-il d'un ton plus compatissant, ils vont finir derrière les barreaux pour un très long moment si ça peut vous rassurer.  
Desmond ignora la tasse posée devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va me les ramener, lâcha t-il plein d'amertume. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
\- Attendez ! lui conjura l'officier Jakes qui le rattrapa devant la porte. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme. Tenez, dit-il en tendant sa main vers Desmond.  
Ce dernier ouvrit la main et l'officier y déposa le pendentif d'Elena.  
\- Je ne suis pas censé vous le remettre tout de suite, mais on a suffisamment de preuves prouvant leur culpabilité. On pourra se passer de celle-ci.  
L'officier remit sa casquette en place et tourna les talons, regagnant son bureau. Desmond contempla le pendentif pendant de longues secondes. Le souvenir du jour où il l'avait offert à sa femme refit surface. Il mit le bijou dans sa poche et quitta le bâtiment.


	10. Epilogue: Vers un nouveau Départ

Les jours avaient passé. L'enquête étant close, Desmond put regagner son domicile. Les pièces étaient restées dans le même état depuis la tragédie.  
Il restait cloitré chez lui, son état émotionnel ayant empiré entre le moment où il logeait chez Mme Jones et celui où il avait pu retourner à son domicile et il se laissait aller. Les rumeurs avaient fait place à la vérité dans le voisinage et tous se sentaient honteux d'avoir pu soupçonner Desmond d'être à l'origine de telles atrocités. Les regards méfiants s'étaient transformés en regards emplis de pitié. Il ne pouvait supporter les premiers, mais ces derniers étaient bien pires pour lui. Ils lui rappelaient sans cesse le malheur qui l'avait frappé.  
Les seuls contacts qu'il avait avec l'extérieur étaient Mme Jones qui s'assurait qu'il se nourrisse en lui apportant des plats qu'elle avait préparé, et la visite de l'officier Jakes qui lui avait remis une caisse en carton contenant les objets qui lui avaient été dérobés. Il lui remit également l'ours en peluche qu'ils avaient trouvé sur la scène du crime, celui que Desmond avait acheté le soir du drame. Ce dernier était maculé de sang sur un côté, contrastant avec sa couleur blanche, résultant du moment où il était tombé des mains de Desmond à la vue du corps sans vie d'Elena pour atterrir sur l'une des tâches de sang qui se trouvaient au sol. Desmond relégua ce dernier à un coin du salon, où il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis cette nuit là, ainsi que la caisse. L'animal en peluche représentait à ses yeux sa culpabilité : s'il n'avait pas perdu du temps à chercher cette fichue peluche, il serait peut-être arrivé à temps pour sauver sa famille.

Il ne sortit que pour se rendre à l'enterrement, qui eu lieu en plein après-midi. Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe, ce qui s'adaptait aux circonstances. Toute la famille d'Elena était présente, ainsi que les amis et connaissances du couple. Jeff et Greg étaient venus épauler Desmond dans ce moment difficile.  
Mme Watson emmena Desmond à l'écart afin qu'ils puissent discuter. Elle lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait appelée pour lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle, qu'il y avait une chose qu'il devait absolument savoir. Ils se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres des autres, à côté d'un petit monument en pierre.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Elena t'en ai parlé, commença t-elle en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil, mais il très important que tu le saches.  
La gravité du ton qu'elle avait adopté indiquait que c'était une information sensible. Elle s'interrompit un moment, cherchant la meilleure façon de le lui annoncer.  
\- Elena était enceinte, finit-elle par avouer.  
Desmond eut la sensation de recevoir un électrochoc. Tous les signes étaient là : la fatigue perpétuelle, les brusques changements d'humeur, ses malaises, son sens olfactif qui se développait… Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le lien ?  
Il était trop tard maintenant. Rachel était morte. Elena était morte, et avec elle, l'enfant qu'elle portait. Leur enfant.  
Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Desmond.  
\- Elle te l'aurait dit, lui confia Mme Watson en posant une main sur l'épaule de Desmond, mais elle attendait le bon moment pour ça.  
Elle retourna auprès de son époux, laissant Desmond seul un moment.

De retour chez lui après l'enterrement, Desmond resta un moment immobile dans l'entrée. C'était comme s'il attendait la venue précipitée de Rachel, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait. Il devait cependant se rendre à l'évidence. Jamais plus elle ne lui sauterait dans les bras. Jamais plus son rire ne résonnerait dans toute la maison. Quant à Elena, jamais plus elle ne l'attendrait à son retour du travail. Jamais plus il ne sentirait son parfum qui l'enivrait lorsqu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Et jamais plus il ne sentirait la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts.  
Il fit quelques pas vers le salon et se dirigea vers la caisse en carton qu'il avait laissée dans un coin. Il en ouvrit le couvercle et en sortit la vieille pendule. Il la regarda puis, dans un accès de douleur, la jeta contre le mur. Elle se brisa en heurtant celui-ci et d'innombrables morceaux jonchèrent le sol. Il fit de même avec tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main : bibelots, vases, même les livres de la bibliothèque. Il se figea, réalisant que tout cela ne servait à rien et s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même depuis que sa famille lui avait été arrachée.

Tout ce qui se trouvait chez lui lui rappelait son bonheur perdu : les livres dans la bibliothèque, les jouets de Rachel à l'étage, certains tableaux accrochés aux murs, qui avaient été choisis par sa défunte épouse, les photos de son mariage et celle de Rachel encore bébé… Il ne le supportait plus, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus, il avait la sensation de recevoir une lame en plein cœur. Il déménagea bien rapidement. Il avait besoin d'un foyer où il n'avait pas le souvenir de ces événements tragiques. Il ne put cependant se débarrasser des affaires d'Elena et Rachel. Il les entreposa donc dans une pièce qu'il gardait fermée à clé. Sa nouvelle demeure était un magnifique manoir, isolé de la ville. Un immense parc entourait le manoir et de nombreux arbres y étaient plantés, bouchant le bâtiment de la vue de quiconque passait par la route la plus proche.  
La dernière révélation de Mme Watson l'avait anéanti. Le bonheur qu'ils auraient pu à nouveau connaître s'était envolé, en même temps que leurs vies. Une semaine passa, pendant laquelle il se laissa complètement aller. Il était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis le drame et une barbe commençait à s'installer sur son visage. Il avait également maigri, ne trouvant plus la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il s'installa derrière son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Sa main resta en suspens quelques temps, tandis qu'il fixait le contenu de celui-ci. Il attrapa le papier sur le dessus de la pile de documents que contenait le tiroir. C'était le dessin que Rachel lui avait fait des mois auparavant, ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, et dont elle avait été si fière.  
Il représentait Desmond vêtu de son costume gris anthracite des grandes occasions, par dessus duquel était accrochée une cape couleur chocolat. Elle l'avait intitulé « mon Super héros ».  
Ses mains tremblaient et une larme vint s'échouer sur le dessin. S'il avait vraiment été un super héros, il serait arrivé à temps pour les sauver.  
Il alla à la salle de bain se rafraichir le visage, les émotions refaisant surface, il devait se calmer. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Ce dernier le dégoûtait.  
\- Tu as été faible, se mit-il à murmurer à l'attention de l'image se reflétant dans le miroir. Tu n'as pas su les protéger…  
Il frappa de toutes ses forces la vitre et celle-ci se brisa. Sa main était en sang et des morceaux de vitre s'y étaient fichés, mais cela lui était égal.  
\- Je ne veux pas rester cet homme d'une faiblesse pathétique… Non, à partir de maintenant, reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée, Desmond Sycamore n'existe plus…  
Il releva la tête, regardant la vitre brisée qui ne laissait plus voir que le bas de son visage et il quitta la pièce.

S'il devait vivre en tant que quelqu'un d'autre, autant le faire jusque dans l'apparence. Il se rendit au salon, reprit le dessin, le glissa dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'ours qu'il jugeait responsable de son malheur. Il lui ôta le ruban couleur lavande, qui lui serait utile et le mit dans sa poche. Il sortit et alla en ville.  
Il ne revint qu'en fin d'après midi, deux grands sacs en main. Ils contenaient des étoffes, l'une de couleur chocolat, l'autre couleur taupe, ainsi qu'un large faux col de fourrure blanche.  
La sonnette retentit alors qu'il était tout juste rentré.  
Un homme de petite taille, due à l'âge se trouvait devant l'imposante porte de chêne massif. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat et ses sourcils épais retombaient de chaque côté de ses yeux. Il se tenait étonnement droit.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur, commença t-il d'une voix assurée en s'inclinant.  
Desmond le regarda, muet.  
\- J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé, poursuivit le vieil homme. Sachez que j'en suis profondément navré.  
\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Desmond agacé.  
Qui était cet homme ? Comment avait-il pu trouver l'endroit où vivait à présent Desmond alors que même ses voisins et amis l'ignoraient ?  
\- Je suis venu vous offrir mes services, Monsieur. L'homme s'inclina à nouveau.  
\- Je n'ai plus besoin des services de qui que ce soit, s'emporta Desmond, la raison pour laquelle il lui fallait un majordome ayant cessé d'être.  
\- En êtes-vous bien sur Monsieur ? l'interrogea l'homme.  
Desmond ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?  
\- Allons, Monsieur Sycamore, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix douce, je ne suis qu'un humble majordome proposant ses services à un homme qui en a besoin, voilà tout.  
\- Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? demanda Desmond ébahi. Le seul que j'ai utilisé dans les annonces était un nom différent de celui-ci.  
Le vieil homme sourit, plaçant une main sur sa poitrine.  
\- Retrouver quelqu'un est l'une de mes spécialités. Voyez-vous, poursuivit-il, j'ai longtemps travaillé dans les renseignements avant de devenir majordome.  
Desmond ne trouva rien à redire. Il est vrai que cette capacité à retrouver n'importe qui pourrait lui être utile dans le futur. S'il voulait avoir une chance de mettre un terme aux agissements de TARGET un jour, il aurait besoin de savoir où se terraient ses membres.  
Il regarda l'homme plus en détail. Sous ses airs de vieil homme inoffensif se trouvait peut-être ce dont il avait toujours eu besoin, sans en avoir conscience. Cet homme dégageait un sentiment de confiance et il voyait en lui comme une figure paternelle, ce qui pouvait lui sembler étrange, ne connaissant l'homme que depuis quelques minutes à peine.  
\- Quel est votre nom ? demanda finalement Desmond.  
\- Appelez moi Raymond, Monsieur Sycamore, répondit le vieil homme.  
\- Non… Cet homme est mort, précisa Desmond l'air décidé.  
Il allait vivre sous un nouveau nom. Le premier qui lui vint en tête était celui qu'il avait utilisé pour publier les annonces.  
\- Jean Descole… Voilà qui je suis à présent. Êtes-vous prêt à me suivre, et ce, peut importe le chemin que j'emprunterais ? demanda t-il à l'homme se trouvant face à lui.  
\- Absolument Monsieur. Je serais votre fidèle serviteur aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi à vos côtés, lui assura Raymond, s'inclinant en signe de promesse.  
\- Bien.  
Desmond, ou plutôt, Jean Descole, comme il se ferait désormais appeler, laissa entrer Raymond dans l'imposante demeure qu'il occupait.

Cette rencontre était peut-être un signe du destin. Ce destin quis'était déjà joué de lui par deux fois, lui faisant goûter un bonheur éphémère, lui arrachant ce à quoi il tenait le plus quand il ne s'y attendait pas, de façon cruelle. Son destin était-il de vivre dans le drame permanant ?  
Lui qui depuis des semaines se morfondait sur lui même, voilà qu'il était tombé sur une personne lui apportant exactement les compétences dont il avait besoin. Sa nouvelle raison de vivre le poussait à se métamorphoser en l'opposé de ce qu'il était. Il n'oubliait pas Elena et Rachel, jamais il ne le pourrait, mais ressasser cet événement ne les ferait pas revenir et ne saurait que le faire souffrir. De plus, les responsables de leur mort étaient entre les mains de la police. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à ce sujet. Il devait aller de l'avant s'il voulait accomplir sa vengeance sur TARGET et se débarrasser des émotions superflues. TARGET avait détruit sa vie par le passé. Il devait détruire TARGET dans le futur.

Fin.


End file.
